


A Case of Love En Pointe

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballerina! Zhu Bao, CEO/Triad Boss! Zhao Xian, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Healing, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Romance, early in relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Zhao Xian wasn't looking for love but that didn't stop him from finding it. After coming back from a long business trip, Zhao Xian meets, Zhu Bao - his granddaughters ballerina instructor. The two seems to be perfect and so does their lives till Zhu Bao is kidnapped.
Relationships: Zhao Xian/Zhu Bao
Series: The Zhao Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Kudos: 2





	A Case of Love En Pointe

Zhao Xian peered out the window of his jet at the city below. The snow was still falling like a rain shower and that made him smile. His granddaughter loved winter but she also loved it when he was in town more. He’d contacted his son after his latest business trip coming to a close to come visit for the month. The rest of his work could be done from the office there in Leling. Which had him thinking about his granddaughters upcoming performance. He glanced at his watch. 

“Is my little swan still at her dance class?” Zhao Deyin asked his assistant, Zhao Xia. She looked up from her ipad to smile at him. Just from being with him for a long time she knew what that meant. 

“Yes, she will be for the next forty-five minutes.” she answered.

“Good, now text A-Yin and A-Chang to tell them that I’ll be picking her up. I know that will cut into my son’s slew of picture taking when he goes to get her but he can live with it.” Zhao Xian teased. Though he was no better. He had several photo well put together albums ranging from professional to Gu Chang’s iphone. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll also inform her instructor so we don’t have an issue.” Zhao Xia stated as her fingers began to tap away at the ipad.

_ From Gu Chang: when is the flight due in? Her class is out in an hour. Will you have time to get from the airport down there? _

_ To Gu Chang, from Zhao Xia: We are landing in 15 minutes and Zhao Bin is already waiting there for us to arrive. The pilot just said that the tarmac is ready for us too. _

_ From Gu Chang: alright, i’ll let A-Yin know he’s off dad duty for a little while. And i’ll call the instructor for you, better it come from us.  _

_ From Gu Chang: and knowing A-Yin, he’ll be demanding dinner tonight with everyone. I’ll have him text you. _

_ To Gu Chang, from Zhao Xia: I can call the instructor for you, A-Chang. I have the number in her itinerary notes, if you like me too. Also, knowing A-Yan she would like to go to Sundae Bunny’s after class. Is that alright? Or do you want her to wait for dinner? _

_ From Gu Chang: You can call then, just let him know he can double check with me. And ice cream is fine, but she needs to stick with the small cup. Too much sugar after practice isn’t good, and she needs to have room for dinner. _

_ To Gu Chang, from Zhao Xia: Alright, I will and I will make sure that he doesn’t cave under her adorable dimples. Also, do you want me to make the dinner reservation? _

_ From Gu Chang: no reservation needed, we’ll have it over here. A-Yin will insist on cooking since we have the time. Plan on maybe 6? But I'll have him text you. _

Zhao Xian’s own phone vibrated then, for once without a picture attached.

_ From Son’s Turtle: do you want her for the night? You know how she likes sleeping over with you. _

_ To Son’s Turtle, from Father-in-law: Of course, I’d love to have her over at the penthouse. She likes her new room.  _

_ From Son’s Turtle: alright. Dinner with us tonight, A-Yin will tell you when. Thanks for taking her. _

_ To Son’s Turtle, from Father-in-law: Aright and of course. I am more than happy to take care of my little swan. _

_ From Son’s Turtle: I know you are. You all are. She’s got the entire Triad wrapped around her finger. ;) _

_ To Son’s Turtle: You mean our entire armed security firm. ;)  _

_ From Son’s Turtle: same difference. Still a bunch of badasses going to mushy pieces when she giggles ;)) _

_ To Son’s Turtle, from Father-in-law: But of course, how could she not? So clever and kind. _

_ From Son’s Turtle: and sassy. She gets it from me :)  _

_ To Song’s Turtle, from Father-in-law: The best way to be. We are landing now. _

_ From Son’s Turtle: see you at dinner. Give her hugs from us. _

_ To Son’s Turtle, from Father-in-law: I will. See you soon. A-Xia will keep you updated. _

At that, Zhao Xian set his phone down in the seat beside him. He peered back out at the beautiful day. Just like the pilot had informed them they did land in fifteen minutes. Zhao Xian was more than grateful. They’d been in the air for what felt like a whole day. The cool winter air filled with snow flurries was welcome. 

“Good afternoon, boss. It’s nice to see you.” Zhao Bin grinned as Zhao Xian and Zhao Xia stepped off the stairs. 

“Nice to see you too. We are picking up the little swan.” Zhao Xian said, proudly. 

“Oh, yes! Splendid.” Zhao Bin winked knowing that was Zhao Yuyan’s latest favorite word. She watched it on some show and couldn’t get it out of her adorable head. 

“Good afternoon to you too Bin-ge.” Zhao Xia huffed, without the slightest bit of heat to her voice. Her pumps clicking on the pavement as she went to get in the black Denali. “Fix your tie or take it off.” She winked at him. 

“Not even two minutes.” Zhao Bin laughed, heartily moving to shut her door and put the luggage in the back. 

“Yes,  _ sir _ .” Zhao Xia laughed as she took her phone off airplane mode to call Zhao Yuyan’s dance instructor. She lightly touched Zhao Xian’s arm. “I am calling her instructor now.” 

“Alright.” Zhao Xian smiled at her as he went through the emails on the ipad that she’d been flagging for him. “When you’re done move the Mr. Ruangroji appointment to Monday.” 

“Yes. sir.” Zhao Xia nodded as she waited for the dance instructor to answer.

_ “Hello?”  _ a young man’s voice answered, sounding confused at the number and with that wariness everyone had just waiting for a phone scam to start.

“Hello, Mr. Zhu this is Zhao Xia, I am Mr. Zhao’s assistant. I was calling to let you know that Mr. Zhao will be picking up his granddaughter this evening.”

_ “Oh, alright.”  _ The smile in his voice was immediate.  _ “I’ll let her know. She’s been talking non-stop about him coming back today. He may have to stick around to see her dance a bit. I know she’s eager to show him… yes, A-Yan,”  _ the man chuckled as a tiny girl’s tone bumped under his.  _ “I’m talking about your zufu. He’s coming to pick you up.” _

“We should be there in about twenty-thirty minutes. He wouldn’t miss her dancing for the world.” Zhao Xia responded, with a smile. She looked over to find Zhao Xian smiling at her too. 

“Tell her that she needs to do her best and stay focused, then after we dance we can go to Sundae Bunny afterwards.” Zhao Xian stated which of course Zhao Xia told Zhu Bao. She didn’t need to see her to know that the little girl was now beaming with anticipation. 

Zhu Bao laughed lightly as he relayed the message and her quick pattering away to get back to dancing could be heard.  _ “She’s set to earn her ice cream,”  _ he assured them.  _ “See you when you get here, and thanks for the heads up.” _

“You’re most welcome. There will be no mistaking him once she realizes that we are there.” Zhao Xia stated, “We will see you soon.”

  
  


🩰🩰🩰

Zhu Bao was in a state of perpetual amusement the rest of his class, seeing little A-Yan’s eagerness. She was already a good student, sassy and stubborn, which helped her with the more complex movements. She wasn’t graceful yet, but that would come in time, and she was rather precise for a five year old. Precision was always better first, anyway. The grace would come as her comfort and strength grew.

He led the class through their ending stretches and smiled at the group of parents already waiting. He didn’t see any new faces yet, nor did he hear A-Yan go screaming off in excitement, so he figured they weren’t there quite yet, and did his best to distract her as she finished her stretching.

“So, Sundae Bunny, hm? What is your favorite ice cream?” he asked her as he helped her straighten her leg on the bar.

“Uh huh, Teacher Zhu!  _ Yeye _ and me found it. They make bubble ice cream and wear bunny ears.” Zhao Yanyu giggled as she followed her teacher’s guidance easily. “ _ Yeye _ gets me a pair of ears too when I go.”

“Sounds like so much fun,” Zhu Bao said, chuckling at her excitement, then helped her off the bar so that she could grab her bag and get ready to leave. “You did so good today, A-Yan. Tell your  _ zufu _ that Teacher Zhu says an extra scoop of bubble ice cream for your hard work.”

“You should come with us!” Zhao Yanyu beamed before hugging her teacher. “You worked hard too.  _ Yeye  _ won’t mind!” 

“ _ Yeye _ won’t mind what?” a deep man’s voice said from behind her teacher. Zhao Yanyu immediately pulled herself away from Zhu Bao and went straight for the source of the voice.

“ _ Yeye _ !” Zhao Yanyu giggled as she launched herself once she was close enough. Zhao Xian caught her easily. Beside him Zhao Xia stood holding the bouquet of tiny orange roses for Zhao Yanyu. “You are late.”

“I know my beautiful swan and I am terribly sorry. I just wanted to get you these.” Zhao Xian gestured for Zhao Xia to give her the bouquet. “But I saw your stretching and of course you’re every bit as elegant as your nickname.” 

“I’s forgive you but don’ts be late next time.” Zhao Yanyu said with her lip all pouty before she turned to give him a kiss on the cheek just under the eye. She took the flowers and smelt them before giggling. Yanyu turned to Zhu Bao holding up her flowers. 

“Oh, I am most grateful to be forgiven by my swan.” Zhao Xian stated, obligingly before kissing her own tiny cheek. “Now, what won’t I mind?”

“That Teacher Zhu joins us at Sundae Bunnies. He’s worked hard too!” Zhao Yanyu answered. “Pwease?” 

Zhao Xian had been too preoccupied with watching his granddaughter but now he was able to take the man in. He was almost a foot shooter than Zhao Xian.. The man was dressed in a black tank top and heather grey leotard that showed off his dancer’s body. Long brown-black hair with beautiful rain-gray eyes. Zhao Xian grinned as his gaze met the others. “I wouldn’t mind my swan if your Mr. Zhu would like to join us. It would be my treat.” 

Considering the size Zhao Yanyu’s eyes got, Zhu Bao didn’t even think of saying no. “If you don’t mind,” he said graciously and laughed as the little girl cheered. “Now I see how a whole Triad falls under her spell,” he added, soft so they wouldn’t be overheard, and there was a laughing gleam in his eye. He used the end of his long braid to tickle her cheek before he moved off for his bag and shoes. “I’ll be right back.”

“Take your time. We will get our little swan here ready to go too.” Zhao Xian responded, watching him go for a moment. The man was beautiful and appeared to know more about his family than ZHao Deyin had led on. Which had him thinking of his granddaughter and he carried her over to her own bag so that they could get her ready to go too.

It didn’t take too long for Zhu Bao to be ready. A pair of sweats over the leotards, his shoes, and bag. He waved to the others as they filed out of the studio, and locked the door behind him. “So, is the bubble ice cream the best one?” he asked Zhao Yanyu seriously to show he was ready, unraveling his braid over his shoulder.

“Oh yes, Teacher Zhu!” Zhao Yanyu beamed up at him. Her hair was still in her braid but she had plush kitty ear covers, a glittery pink scarf, and a fleece lined puffy purple jacket with white glittering kitten pawprints on it. “They look like perfectly splendid bubbles that you can eat.” She slipped her hand into her grandfather’s and leaned against him. 

“Perfectly splendid.” Zhao Xian teased. 

“That’s what I said,  _ yeye _ .” Zhao Yanyu laughed. 

Zhu Bao chuckled, charmed by the duo, and found himself watching the older man as they moved along. He was striking and handsome with his salt and pepper beard, and he could see where Zhao Deyin had gotten his strong features. 

“I’ll have to try those  _ splendid  _ bubbles,” he said, beaming at her smile. He slid his hair tie around his wrist and shook out his hair, which was a mess of waves and soft curls at the ends. “Thanks for the invitation,” he told her seriously, then his eyes flicked up to Zhao Xian’s. “And for letting me come with you. I promise I won’t interrupt this most important  _ zufu  _ time for long.” 

“Oh, it was no trouble. This beautiful swan has me for a whole month…” Zhao Xian started, lifting her up into his arms again once they were out the door. Zhao Bin was right there with the car. 

“Two if I can move the Crain Enterprises meeting.” Zhao Xia winked at Zhao Yanyu’s wide eyes. Zhao Yanyu turned into a fit of happy giggles. 

“Two! Two!” Zhao Yanyu chirped happily and wrapped her arms around Zhao Xian’s arm. “ _ Yeye _ , please stay two!”

“Yes, I’d have to agree,’ Zhu Bao chuckled, joining her pleas with a twinkle in his eye. “Her next recital is in six weeks. You wouldn’t want to miss it.”

“I’d never miss it.” Zhao Xian stated, proudly. “I’ve been to all of my swan’s performances. I will not miss any of them now.”

“YAY! I can’t wait to tell  _ baba _ at dinner! We can party! Teacher Zhu want to come to dinner with us?” Zhao Yanyu offered. 

“No, my little swan you can’t just invite someone to your home and we’ll have to ask your father’s.” Zhao Xian chuckled, “that’s if Mr. Zhu wants to even have dinner with us. Ice Cream bubbles might be too much for him.” 

“I’ve met most of your family, so I wouldn’t mind,” Zhu Bao told him as the door was held open for them and waited to be gestured in to sit, “but I don’t want to intrude, so just say so and I’ll excuse myself. And just Zhu Bao is fine.”

“Alright Zhu Bao.” Zhao Xian smiled at him. He let Zhao Xia put Zhao Yanyu in her seat. He turned Zhu Bao and gestured for him to get inside. “And you are free to call me Zhao Xian.” His gaze traveled over the wild mane. Yes, Zhu Bao was definitely beautiful. 

Zhu Bao sat down and smiled at the little girl, who was giggling in her carseat. “You should tell your  _ zufu  _ how well you danced today.”

“I danced sooo goods,  _ yeye _ . Teacher Zhu tawt us how to spin and jump.” Zhao Yanyu explained with her hands and angled her feet in her little sneakers. “ _ Yeye _ , Teacher Zhu is so pretty when he dances!”

“Oh, is he? Then I should talk to  _ baba _ about being the one to come to your practices while I am here.” Zhao Xian stated, earning a gleeful nod from Zhao Yanyu. His gaze shifted a softly blushing Zhu Bao. “To see you both.”

“I uh… I’m with Master Fang’s ballet group,” he told him, smiling easily at the man. “We have a performance just after the recital. I already got tickets for A-Yan and her fathers, and all the uncles and aunts, I can get you a ticket too.”

“I would be honored to go.” Zhao Xian responded, thinking about how he was going to get his friend for not mentioning such a beautiful man to him. “To see a dancer that’s teaching my beautiful swan.”

“And they’re near the front,” Zhu Bao siad, this time for Zhao Yanyu. “So you can see everyone’s footwork and all the pretty costumes.”

“You’re going to be most handsomest.” Zhao Yanyu complimented her teacher and gently played with Zhu Bao’s curls.

‘You’re only saying that because I’m Prince Charming,” Zhu Bao laughed and pinched her cheek lightly. “Maybe one day you can play Cinderella opposite your own Prince Charming.”

“Nope! You’ll be my Prince Charming.” Zhao Yanyu cheekily grinned. 

“Oh will he now? I’m just supposed to let you just go off and dance with whom you choose?” Zhao Xian asked teasingly then winked at Zhu Bao.

“Yep!” Zhao Yanyu chirped happily, emphasizing the p. “Teacher Zhu is the best dancer ever.” 

“Then it’s best to learn from the best and not run off. Maybe we should keep Teacher Zhu with us.” He mused, tickling her side. She squirmed and giggled, reaching for Zhu Bao. 

“Yes! Yes ! Stahp,  _ yeye _ !” Zhao Yanyu laughed, “Teacher Zhu saves me!”

Zhu Bao laughed and caught her hands. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t gobble you up,” he promised, though could do much with how they were buckled in. Still, it warmed him to see how easily she pulled him into her world, like he was family. “We can distract him with ice cream.”

“You distract him while I eat ice cream.” Zhao Yanyu giggled, playing with his long fingers. “You’s hands are like  _ yeye _ ’s.” 

At that Zhao Yanyu took Zhao Xian’s hands closest to her and put their hands together. It was obvious the likeness had been long fingers but Zhao Xian’s hand was bigger than Zhu Bao’s. “See!” 

“I see,” Zhu Bao chuckled, feeling warm from where they touched and in his cheeks. “But your  _ zufu’s  _ still much taller than I am. Even his hands are taller than mine.”

“ _ Fuquin’s  _ is like that with _ baba.  _ He says it’s because they’re made for each other.” Zhao Yanyu stated, with a sweet smile. “Sees mine fit.” She slid her hand between theirs. 

“Of course yours fit. You're my clever swan.” Zhao Xian chuckled, glancing up at Zhu Bao. 

“And  _ you  _ are my star student,” Zhu Bao laughed. “Of course yours fit with ours.”

“And yours first with mine sweet pea! Guess where we are at.” Zhao Bin said, breaking the moment from playfully bickering with Zhao Xia. 

Zhao Bin wasn’t mistaken and had come to a stop right in front of the creamery. Sundae Bunny was all decked out for Christmas with holly and cute bunny decorations. It had a cozy barn vibe inside with different sized tables and a counter halfway ice cream and half with sweets. 

“Comes on Teacher Zhu! Order with me!” Zhao Yanyu said, slipping her hand into his and leading him to the counter where the young lady was dressed in a Christmas cookie type doll dress. And bell earnings. 

“And what can I get for you.” The young woman asked with a grin. 

“I’d like a bowl of chocolate cherry bites pwease!” Zhao Yanyu requested then looked up at Zhu Bao. 

“A cup with an extra cherry on top. You still have dinner.” Zhao Xian cut in beside Zhu Bao. His hand resting on Zhao Yanyu. Who was pouting. “I know sweetie but you’ve not eaten dinner and I pinky promised  _ baba _ .” 

Zhao Yanyu gasped. “You can’t break pinkie promises. A cups pwease.” She requested head spinning back to the lady. 

Zhu Bao smiled sweetly at her and her grandfather, then put in his own order. As promised, “i’ll have a cup of the bubble flavor. This little lady assured me it was the  _ most splendid  _ flavor.”

“It’s more like cotton candy.” The lady commented but obliged him after Zhao Xian order chocolate covered pineapple bites. Sure enough as they went to watch her the ice cream was pre-scoooped into mini dime sized balls. The lady put some sprinkles on Zhu Bao’s. 

“Thank you!” Zhao Yanyu beamed getting handed hers. They let her choose the table which ended up with Zhao Xian beside of Zhu Bao. The little one on the other side of Zhu Bao between Zhao Bin. 

“So, how are your bubbles?” Zhao Xian asked, eating his scoop of chocolate covered pineapple ice cream. 

“Splendid,” Zhu Bao assured him and chuckled at Zhao Yanyu’s happy face. “How’s yours?” he asked the man, feeling his ears go hot. He was glad he’d freed his hair, so they were hidden.

“Splendid. Would you like to try?” Zhao Xian offered, sliding his own cup towards him a bit. 

“Sure,” Zhu Bao smiled and took a bite. It was sweet and tart and he hummed in approval. “That’s really good,” he said and noticed Zhao Yanyu’s big eyes on him. “Do you want a bite of mine?” he offered. “With sprinkles?”

“Oh of course. If it’d had chocolate on it then it would have been  _ perfectly splendid. _ ” Zhao Xian responded before taking his own. He hummed too in approval. “I still stand by the chocolate though.” 

Zhu Bao laughed and offered his ice cream to the little one next. “Here’s a bite with extra sprinkles, since you were extra good today.”

“Only one bite because we don’t break pinkie promises Teacher Zhu. You know what happens when you do.” Zhao Yanyu asked, all the child like seriousness she could muster. 

“I do know,” he nodded just as seriously and made sure the bite had lots of sprinkles, but not too much ice cream, so she didn’t get full. “Thanks for telling me about the bubble ice cream,” he told her as she made a happy hum. “I’ll have to get this next time.”

“You’s should come with me and  _ yeye. _ ” Zhao Yanyu suggested. “We come here every time after practice!” 

“You’re welcome to join us if you like. Hopefully our company hasn’t been too bad.” Zhao Xian stated, happily. 

“It’s been wonderful,” Zhu Bao assured him with a charming smile. “I’m usually by myself when I’m not at work or with the company. This is a welcome change. That,” he added with a huff of a laugh and a wink, “and how can I complain about such a handsome man to talk to?”

“Other than us having to part for the evening.” Zhao Xian winked right back at him. He hadn’t missed the looks, the soft blush to the freckled cheeks, and how kind he was with his granddaughter. All those things made him want to know the man more.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow, softened only with a promise to see you again,” Zhu Bao mused, a flush over his face as his smile softened. “Which I’m sure I will, given A-Yan.”

“Most certainly,  _ Zhu Bao _ .” Zhao Xian smiled warmly until he heard the camera click. His eyes narrowed until he realized that Yanyu was helping Zhao Bin take it. “What might you be doing, my swan?” 

“Sending a picture of course to  _ baba _ . Bin-ge says that it will make him laugh.” Zhao Yanyu giggled as Zhao Xia slapped the back of Zhao Bin’s head as the man fell prey to the girl’s giggles. 

Zhu Bao had to chuckle, his head ducking in embarrassment, though seeing the phone gave him a little bit of courage. “Can I be a little reckless?” he asked Zhao Xian, grabbing a napkin.

“As much as you like with me.” Zhao Xian's voice was low, so only the two of them heard it. He went to take the last bite of his ice cream. 

“Do you have a pen?” Zhu Bao asked and when he was handed one, he scribbled down his number. Smiling, he handed back the pen and folded the napkin into a crane. “There,” he said, handing it to Zhao Xian. “If you want to call and go out sometime, you can. And if you’d just like some decoration, or throw it away, you can.”

Zhao Xian smiled happily at the man and stuck the crane in his breast pocket of his suit jacket. “Definitely a call. Right, my swan.” He winked at his granddaughter, who nodded gleefully back at him. The blush on the other's face made him smile even bigger. 

🩰🩰🩰

Zhu Bao stared up at the penthouse from the street, a tad flabbergasted. He’d known, of course, the Zhaos were rich, and being the head of the family, Zhao Xian held the bulk of the estate. But knowing and seeing were two very different things. He blushed, once more awed that such a man seemed to be interested, and sent a quick text that he was streetside and ready for him.

_ To Zhu Bao, From Zhao Xian: I will be coming out in just a moment.  _

Zhu Bao smiled and sent the affirmative, then leaned back against his motorcycle, hands shoved into his leather jacket. Hair braided back with a yellow ribbon and his favorite boots, he hoped he wasn’t  _ too  _ casual, even if Zhao Xian had told him to dress comfortably. Did he look too much like a gangster coming to pick up his rich sugar daddy? The very idea had him snickering.

_ To Zhao Xian, From Zhu Bao: I am across the street with the scooters and bikes. I think most everyone who’s passed me thinks I’m part of a gang whoops ^^; _

_ To Zhu Bao, from Zhao Xian: They might be wondering if you’re debating coming in for a job. This is a security firm.  _

Just like he’d promised, Zhao Xian stepped out of the front doors. He was dressed in a dark green peacoat with dark wash jeans and dark brown winter boots. His beard had been trimmed closer to his face and the top of his hair was longer than usual with crew cut but not boy band short. He smiled as he looked the other over. 

“I was wrong. They’re wondering which rival firm was scouting.” He said in greeting. His hand went up to Zhu Bao’s braid and toyed with it a moment. “When you said bike, I thought it’d be rented but with the way that one looks, it’s been modified by its owner.” 

“First purchase I made for myself when I was out of the orphanage,” Zhu Bao said, glowing in pride at the bike. It wasn’t flashy, but it ran like a dream, and he knew it like he knew his own mind. “It was a piece of junk. Now she’s a beauty.”

He stepped into Zhao Xian and adjusted the coat, drinking in the sight of him. “And I was more thinking they’d think you’re either my sugar daddy, or you’re hitting a mid life rebellious streak.” He laughed lightly and reached behind him for the dark burgundy and black helmet he’d bought for the man to use. “Here, for you. It’s why I asked for your hat size, so it should fit you, but let me know if it doesn’t.”

“I hit my midlife crisis really strangely to most. My late wife was thrilled.” He chucked, accepting the helmet. His gaze softened as he remembered her shock and awe at opening six gift boxes containing the paperwork to adopt the teenagers and children that they’d rescued off the streets over the years. “She’d always wanted a big family but alas she couldn’t have anymore after A-Yin. We went from having him to seven children the same year.” 

“That is amazing,” Zhu Bao chuckled, soft too as he watched him. “Tell me all about it when we get to wherever you’ve plotted?” he offered, liking the way Zhao Xian looked while talking about his late wife. “Speaking of, where  _ are  _ we going?”

“Amazing Glaze. Do you know where that is? If you don’t I can direct you.” Zhao Xian grinned, gesturing for Zhu Bao to get on the bike. 

“Never been, but I know where it is. And donuts, hm? I’m beginning to think you have a massive sweet tooth,” Zhu Bao laughed, grabbing up his own black helmet. He sat on the bike as he buckled it on and waited for Zhao Xian to get cozy behind him, the extra space bracketed by the saddlebags. “Nice and secure? How’s the helmet fitting?”

“You wouldn’t be wrong about my sweet tooth. I do tend to like sweet things.” Zhao Xian answered, wrapping his arms securely but firm around Zhu Bao’s waist. His chin resting on Zhu Bao’s shoulder. “Yes to both and don’t be alarmed if you see Zhao Bin in your mirror. He’s going on his own date this morning. I was told to tell you not to speed too much.” He chuckled.

‘I never speed when there’s precious cargo aboard,” Zhu Bao said, a wink in his voice, and started up the bike before Zhao Xian could comment. It roared to life under them and he grinned, loving the sound, even after a few years. It’d been freedom at eighteen, when he’d aged out of the orphanage. He’d used what was left of his trust fund to buy an apartment and then buy the bike. His life had become his own since then, but it was still a thrill. “Don’t forget to lean into the turns!” he shouted over the sound then moved off down the road towards Amazing Glaze, or at least where he remembered it being.

Zhao Xian kept hold of him as they drove along. He hadn’t been on a motorcycle in a long while. It’d been a promise to his wife after Tang Heijian got shot in their first years of starting the triad. He’d just kept up with it especially when the children came along. The cold air was good but so was his driver. The dancing had given Zhu Bao muscle. “Turn left there at the light.” He said loudly and hoped the younger man could hear him.

Zhu Bao could, and took the turn. He smiled to see the amber and green sign of Amazing Glaze lit up on the side of the street. He passed it to pull into the off road parking and found them a spot. Turning off the motorcycle he took a moment to savor the feeling of arms around him. He was grinning as he pulled off his helmet, some wild, wisps of curls coming loose at his temples. “Thanks,” he said, chuckling over his shoulder. “Can you feel your legs, or did they go mushy?”

“Lucky for you I still can.” Zhao Xian mused before reaching up to touch Zhu Bao’s curled whisps of hair. “Are you ready to get out of the cold.” His gaze shifted to the storefront of Amazing Glaze. It was a true industrial feel with wood and black beams. There was plants hanging from the ceiling. Through windows multiple tables were setup with paint brushes and water in bell jars in the center. 

“...it’s not a donut house,” Zhu Bao said as they got off the bike and laughingly offered his arm to the man once the helmets were locked down. “And you didn’t correct me, you sneak.

“They do have some good tea, coffee, and wine.” Zhao Xian laughed, taking the offered arm. “I thought we could start here and get something afterwards. There is this diner that is right near here if you are hungry.” He looked at him. 

“After,” Zhu Bao said, smiling back at him as they walked to the studio and he could properly see all the cute ceramics and pottery on the walls, ready to be colored. “Are you going to paint something for A-Yan?”

“Yes, I’ve had my eye on the platter. I thought I would do it. She loves to bake with me.” Zhao Xian answered, helping the man out of his coat. He leaned in to Zhu Bao, “Pick anything you’d like my treat.” 

“Alright,” Zhu Bao chuckled, blushing, and poked the man playfully as he went to see what they had. “But I get lunch or dinner, my treat.” That was his compromise as he singled out a very chubby looking bird figurine, with an equally chubby looking partner. They came in a set and he grinned, grabbing them. “Alright, got mine.”

“Good, see that barn door? Slide it open and there is the paints wall. It’s normally open but we are the first ones in here.” Zhao Xian explained, walking over to get his platter. “I’ll get the palettes for us too.” He brightened seeing the two birds in the man’s hands. 

“Thank you,” Zhu Bao smiled and set them down at the table. One was slightly bigger, meant to be the male more than likely. He picked it up to look at it more closely and his eyes flickered from it to Zhao Xian and back down. With a quick grin, he moved to get his paints. “What is your favorite color, Zhao Xian?”

“My favorite color is teal.” Zhao Xian answered, eyes narrowing at the mischievous grin on the other’s face as they made their way over to the paints. 

“And your favorite color with teal?” he asked, pulling a rich teal color off the rack.

“Mulberry color.” Zhao Xian answered, reaching for the neon orange, blue, yellow, pink, black, white, pale beige, and glittery white-blue. “I get the feeling that I might be going home with a gift.” He mused.

Zhu Bao just smiled and found a good mulberry, as well as a grayish brown for the birds’ beaks and feet. “My favorite is this pale yellow,” he said, pulling that off next. It was too bright to be a pastel, but still far warmer and softer than the yellow Zhao Xian had pulled. An earthy, rich brown joined it. “I like it with brown or blue, depending on the pattern and shade.” 

“I can see that.” Zhao Xian grinned at him. “I like that blue. Reminds me of a warbler.” He waited for Zhu Bao to be done deciding on his paints before leading him to the table.

Zhu Bao hadn’t planned on using the blue, but had grabbed it because Zhao Xian had smiled like that. He lined up his paints carefully and started with the bigger bird. “This is you,” he told him seriously, showing off the fluffed up, chubby cuteness to the man. “I’m taking this one home.”

“Oh? Wanting a piece of me there already? How forward Teacher Zhu.” Zhao Xian mused, before getting back upt get a slightly darker shade of brown. He needed it for the edges. Once he found the one that he wanted, Zhao Xian joined back up with him. “I would say this is for you but you’re welcome to use it when my swan bakes us some of these delicious cookies or better yet help us make them.” 

“You are my gift,” Zhu Bao told him seriously, voice soft and sweet. “Even if we don’t go anywhere but friendship, this day is special. I want to remember it. That’s why I'm taking the bird. The real forward thing is giving you the other one, which is me. If you want it.”

“Of course I want the bird.” Zhao Xian grinned, thinking that it would be perfect for his study. It was one that Zhao Xia had just redecorated and the cute thing would stand out in his favorite place to be in the penthouse. 

Zhu Bao smiled and readied his brush with mulberry colored paint. “If you were an animal, what would you be?” he asked, grinning back.

“My family motif would be a snake but I am more like a wolf or tiger.” Zhao Xian answered, “What would be? A bird?”

“Yes,” Zhu Bao said easily, a dreamy look in his eyes. “So I can fly and know freedom. But I doubt I’d be a cute little thing,” he added with a soft laugh. “More of a magpie. I have a habit of picking up trinkets.”

“Ah, so if I were to ever visit your home little magpie then there would be knick knacks and pictures everywhere.” Zhao Xian said, softly as he began painting the cookies. His hand was still and eyes focused. Though if there were any mess ups then it would make it more personal for Zhao Yanyu as she got older. 

“Knick-knacks, yes,” Zhu Bao hummed. “Pictures, not so much. I don’t have anyone to take pictures of, or at least I didn’t. I’m not in the habit besides what’s on my phone.”

“Ah, then if you think me worthy enough for a second date. Perhaps that can be another date for us.” Zhao Xian chuckled, already thinking about what he could do. He finished the marshmallow head. Zhao Xian took the black paint and began writing the recipe while that dried down. 

“I’ve always wanted to go on a date to those photo booths,” Zhu Bao said, chuckling. “The small rows of pictures? Perfect for my locker at the company. And perfect for my wallet.”

He set down the bird to dry and readied the next color. “And I think you’re worthy enough.”

“You are too me too.” Zhao Xian responded, seeing the look in the younger man’s eyes. “Then we can make that wish come true. There’s a new lights exhibit with those photobooths.” 

“When and where?” Zhu Bao asked, brightening at the idea.

“Let’s say about Saturday? Unless you’re busy with work?” Zhao Xian answered, peering over at the bird. “That is looking rather adorable.”

“Thank you,” Zhu Bao giggled. “And I have practice with the company in the morning to afternoon. If you pick me up for lunch and not let me starve, I’ll marry you on the spot.” He giggled again at his joke and started on adding the flashes of teal to the bird’s chest, belly, and wings.

“Ah, while I would be pleased to have such a fine husband such as yourself. I fear my granddaughter will be quite upset with us if you did such a thing.” Zhao Xian answered, loving the happy google coming from Zhu Bao. “Speaking of hunger? Where would you like to go for lunch while we wait for them to glaze our gifts?” 

“You mentioned a diner near here?” Zhu Bao said, smiling at him. “That works for me.”

“Good, you’re dripping.” Zhao Xian answered, eyes flicking down to the bird where the paint had been a little excessive. Zhu Bao’s would have a flaw too and that made a warmth blossom in his chest. That’s life isn’t it? Where imperfections made life so unique and perfect. 

Zhu Bao laughed and cleaned up the mess with his brush, spreading the excess paint onto an area that didn’t have as much. “So tell me more about this crisis you had that led you to adopting six kids.”

“I was about twenty-seven when I got restless and my late wife had just become resolved that we’d never have any other children. Then like a fool it hit me. We’d had A-Ning, A-Ziyi, A-Bin, A-Xia, A-Ai and A-Qiang for so long. We’ve loved them like our own and so I did it. One by one they got their own parties. I think it was the best and stressful for them.” Zhao Xian explained, “Each one has brought joy to our lives and I was like we got to have them all.”

Zhu Bao softened hearing that, face sweet. “They’re lucky to have you,” he said seriously. “Very lucky.”

“It’s truly me that’s lucky. Each one of them have brought joy to my life and I’ve never regretted it.” Zhao Xian grin, dipping his brush now in the pink. “So tell me  _ teacher _ Zhu about yourself.” 

“Well, I grew up at Sun Tzu Orphanage, and they let me start ballet when I was six,” Zhu Bao started, thinking back. “Aged out three years ago. Got into an arts and dance university on scholarship and started performing with Mister Fang’s Company.” He smiled wide, thinking of how much he loved his first troope. They were the family he’d never gotten. “As some extra income, I took the job teaching little kids, where I met A-Yan and you.”

“That’s amazing to come so far and a bonus for us to have met you.” Zhao Xian complimented. “It’s going to be a pleasure watching you perform.” 

Zhu Bao went pink in joy. “Well, it’s going to be a pleasure to perform for you,” he gave the compliment right back, smiling. “Do you even like ballet? Or did you get into it because of A-Yan like her poor fathers?”

“My late wife had been a dancer till she messed up her ankle around eighteen. But we never stopped watching her friends perform. And A-Fang has always loved the performing arts so when he’d started up the school I continued to see his shows.” Zhao Xian answered, “what made you choose ballet?” 

Zhu Bao started to laugh. “I didn’t,” he said and snickered more at the man’s surprise. “Not at first. I was put into the class because I was a wild child and they wanted me to learn to redirect my energy. Ballet takes precision and focus and the orphanage figured it out very quickly that they couldn’t try to just control me. I would balk. So they gave me tasks. I took to it like a match to fire,” he admitted, laughing. “And I just never gave it up. A true romance for the craft.”

“We are blessed then, That you never did or my swan might be more of that Tasmanian devil she loves to watch.” Zhao Xian laughed, lightly making the orange nose on the snowman head. 

“She and I came from the same orphanage,” Zhu Bao mused. “I’ve always felt a connection to her because of that. And she’s only a year under when I started. I want to be for her what my own dance instructor was for me.” 

He smiled, seeing the little s’mores snowmen come to life on the platter. “She’s blessed to have such a big family. I wasn’t joking when I said my piece about Triad members melting for her. I can truly see how much you all adore and love her. She’s very lucky to have you all.”

“She’s lucky to have you too. She doesn’t talk about you much but to my sons she does. You’ve made a real change.” Zhao Xian said, looking over at the man. The faint blush made him want to kiss the man. “And no doubt you’ll do the same for me.” 

“Oh?” Zhu Bao’s blush deepened and he looked up at the man through his lashes. “And what kind of change are you hoping for?”

“Someone to share this part of my life with and me to you in return. Whether it be standing by my side or as a friend.”  _ But i'd rather not be friends.  _ Zhao Xian’s tone teased as he met the others gaze. 

“I think I can do that,” Zhu Bao said after some thought, a sweet, tender smile on his face. “As long as you promise to stay honest with me. You want or don’t want something, just tell me, and we can go from there.”

“That I promise and ask the same of you. Most of the time my life is like this but there are times when it is rough. I’ll need you to be honest with me when you can’t handle things.” Zhao Xian said with his own smile. He switched start drawing on the buttons and began the glittery icy on top. 

“I promise,” Zhu Bao said and grinned at the sight of a criminal master working with glitter. “She’s going to love that.”

“Thank you. I hope so. I believe I mentioned it but she loves to bake and cook with me. I thought this would be fun for her Christmas cookies when we make them. I’m going to love mine. You're quite skilled with a paintbrush.” Zhao Xian grinned, “I wonder how you’ll like date three.” 

‘Plotting already?” Zhu Bao grinned back and held up the little bird that represented himself. He made a soft cooing noise deep in his throat then blushed and laughed. “Don’t ask. I don’t know why i just did that either.”

“I wasn’t. You’re adorable and a bird would definitely suit you were you born as one.” Zhao Xian chuckled. “And yes, I am. Your willingness to try this with me shows that said date idea is a good one.” Zhao Xian stated painting the frosting and messed up a little. He laughed. “Ah, that’s what makes this special.” 

“It’s all you, it was already special,” Zhu Bao assured him and set the bird back down to dry. “And my interest is certainly piqued. Can I trade any information about myself for a hint?”

“What’s your favorite comfort food and what’s your favorite kind of movie? Oh and do you own any clothes you don’t mind getting ruined? If not I can get you some.” Zhao Xian asked, smiling brightly. 

“Hefty price for a hint, Master Zhao,” Zhu Bao teased, then considered it. “I do have some clothes that I was just going to throw out. I like Peking duck and historical dramas, usually romance, but action ones are good too.”

“Then your hint is that I’d like to have you for a day. We will eat and we will paint.” Zhao Xian offered with a grin. 

“Yes please,” Zhu Bao said readily, grinning too. “I happen to have next Tuesday and Wednesday free, if you want to make an all-nighter of it.”

“Yes,  _ please _ .” Zhao Xian gave back. 

“Then it’s a date,” Zhu Bao winked, roguish and brilliantly happy. “And I sincerely can't wait.”

🩰🩰🩰

Zhao Xian came to a stop outside of Zhu Bao’s apartment. The man had texted him last night saying it was alright to pick him up at his apartment for their two nighter long date. His heart was already beating faster in anticipation. Their second date had gone really good. So it kept his spiders high with this one. 

He turned his car off and checked his phone. Zhu Bao hadn’t texted him back to tell him he was ready. So he just sent another telling him he’d wait at the car for him and not to rush. 

_ To Zhu Bao , From Zhao Xian: I’m here. Don’t rush perfection, I can wait.  _

_ To Zhao Xian, From Zhu Bao: You’re welcome to come up. Finishing up with something real quick, but I still have to finish dressing ;) _

_ To Zhu Bao, From Zhao Xian: No need to stress on my part but it might get chilly on the ride there. _

At that he got out of the dark grey Jeep that Zhao Bin insist he drive while the Denali was in the shop. He pulled his coat closer to him as he crossed the street to the apartment. Zhao Xian was careful on the wooden steps. The light snow that’s fallen had turned to ice on the steps. He carefully broke it up but made a note to mention to Zhu Bao. 

Zhao Xian pressed the button for the video camera doorbell and waved into it. 

There was a patter of feet before the door opened and Zhu Bao was grinning full force, shirtless and his braid half falling out. A very shiny and obviously pleased ball python was draped over his shoulders. “Sorry, this fine lady decided to spill her water all over her cage and burrow into the mess,” he explained as he stepped back so Zhao Xian could come into the warmth of the apartment. “You look very handsome,” he added and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss the man’s cheek. “Any particular way you want me to dress?”

Zhao Xian stepped inside quickly knowing that snakes didn’t prefer the cold. She was beautiful and made Zhao Xian appreciate why his family was snakes. He held no fear of her. His cheeks flushed at the kiss to his cheek and at seeing the other in this state. “No worries and I would say comfortable but functional.” He took off his shoes to put in the shoe rack by the door and his jacket. Today he’d worn a simple maroon sweater with a white shirt beneath and jeans. 

“Keep in mind my penthouse may be a little bit cooler at night. It has plenty of windows. Unlike this place. Your home is quite cozy.” 

“Thank you, I really like it,” Zhu Bao told him happily and chuckled as his snake stretched her body across the distance to sniff Zhao Xian. “This is Odette,” he told him. “Would you like to hold her? She has a thing for sweaters and handsome men.”

“Of course and only if the fine lady is pleased with me.” Zhao Xian agreed happily. “A-Ziyi has them too. Hers are a bright green with some gold scales on some of them.” 

“Odette is just a regular ball python, but I find her brown patterns really beautiful,” Zhu Bao said and lifted the snake from around his shoulders, settling her around Zhao Xian instead. Good natured and calm as she was, she lifted her face to sense the man, then shifted in around his neck to be warm. “She likes you.”

“Well I like this fine lady along with her owner. Now, go get some clothes on. I’ll feed you before I take you shopping with me.” Zhao Xian grinned, gently caressing the snake. 

Zhu Bao laughed and acquiesced, leaving them in the living room. As he turned his back, a tattoo of a magpie became visible between his shoulder blades, brilliant and nearly iridescent under the light. “Fine, fine, i’ll be right back!’

Before Zhu Bao could walk away he reached out to trace the bird. “It’s beautiful like you.” Zhao Xian said before he could stop himself. 

Zhu Bao turned back to him with a warm smile. “Thank you,” he murmured and pulled the man in by his sweater. He kissed his cheek and jaw, then his nose. “I find you rather beautiful too.”

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Xian grinned, mischievously as he leaned into the kisses then kissed Zhu Bao. His heart racing even more for a different reason. “Teacher Zhu, I must insist on you getting properly dressed.”

“Teacher Zhu isn’t here right now,” Zhu Bao said in a state of bliss and pulled him into another kiss. It was soft and heady, and when he pulled back with a nip to Zhao Xian’s lips, there was a twinkle in his eye. “But I suppose I could get dressed if I get a kiss out of it.”

“Oh, you should.” Zhao Xian muttered as Zhu Bao pulled back. The other man’s kisses were addictive and he was addicted to them. It took a lot of will to just let go of the other. “Behave. Today is supposed fun.”

“Getting you to blush like that  _ is  _ fun,” Zhu Bao laughed, but did go off that time to get dressed. When he came back, he was in a neat brown turtleneck and soft jeans, as well as his favorite shoes. His braid was far more tidy but his grin was still as wild as ever. He took Odette from Zhao Xian to put her back in her cage, then pulled on his leather jacket.

“There, dressed,” he said and leaned into Zhao Xian. “Now, may I have a kiss?”

Zhao Xian was still a little bit in awe at how handsome the other was just in plain clothes. He took his time then grinned like the cheshire cat. “Of course.” Zhao Xian said, leaning into to press a butterfly soft kiss to the man’s adorable nose. “Now, let’s get you properly fed before putting you to work.” He took a step back and held out his hand.

“Tease,” Zhu Bao huffed, but took his hand with a happy smile and let himself be led out. He locked the door behind them. “What’s on the menu?”

“Kolaches.” Zhao Xian answered, leading him to the car. “We are going to stop at the  [ Kolache Factory ](https://kolachefactory.com/menu/all) to enjoy our breakfast.”

Zhu Bao grinned and got into the Jeep. “You are not playing fair today,” he teased. “Treating me to such yummy food. Should i be worried about the rest of the date if you’re buttering me up early?” 

“Best to butter you up now in case this next part ruins it.” Zhao Xian huffed in amusement before shutting the door. He rounded around the back of the jeep and got in. “I hope that you like kolaches or this is a fail.”

“I do like kolaches,” Zhu Bao chuckled and took his hand once he had the car in gear and running. “Don’t fidget so. You’re doing just fine.”

“I’m not fidgeting. My hand is just missing yours.” Zhao Xian responded with the phrase that Zhao Yanyu says all the time. A small fond smile on his face. 

“I’d argue, but that was too good,” Zhu Bao huffed and lifted their joined hands to kiss Zhao Xian’s knuckles. “So, what’s after kolaches? Or do I not get to know until we get there?”

“We are going to Rainbow Dekor.” Zhao Xian answered, raising Zhu Bao’s hand to kiss the man’s smaller knuckles in return. “I will spoil the surprise but you’re helping me paint a room in the penthouse. The fun way.” 

“Ahhh, sounds like fun,” Zhu Bao grinned, game for it, and didn’t stop grinning all the ride there. “My dear Mister Zhao, I do believe there is a spark of mischief in you.”

“There is a lot of mischief inside of me that you’ve yet to meet and I am going to enjoy sharing it with you.” Zhao Xian stated, refocusing back on the road.

“I’m going to enjoy seeing it,” Zhu Bao said and gave the man’s fingers a warm, excited squeeze.

🩰🩰🩰

“I’m glad that I talked you into getting the extra box of kolaches.” Zhao Xian laughed as he carried the bags in from the paint store and the ones from the party store. He’d forgotten to get the balloons the other night. He pressed the  _ p _ for the penthouse when the both of them were inside the elevator within the underground garage. 

“And can you take the keycard out of my wallet and swipe it. It will be black with the black matte snake on it.”

Zhu Bao reached into the jacket pocket to do just that and swiped it as requested. His eyes got huge as he took in the sight of the penthouse. It was huge, for one, and modern, with a bit of traditional mixed in, and he managed a strangled sort of laugh. “If people didn’t think you were my sugar daddy before…” He trailed off with a wiggle of his eyebrows, giggling. “I mean, you like sugar so much.”

“It’s a penthouse, Zhu Bao. Anyone would think you’ve got a sugar daddy if you were dating someone with one.” Zhao Xian mused. He walked to the left heading to the dining room table to set the supplies down. “You can keep that one and I’ll have Zhao Xia get me another one.” 

“Are you sure?” Zhu Bao asked, looking over the card with a look of awe. “That implies you trust me in your space, Mister Zhao.”

“Yes,  _ Mister Zhu _ , it does and I do. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have invited you here with me.” Zhao Xian answered, walking back over to Zhu Bao. He lifted the shorter man’s chin before leaning in to press a brief kiss.

Zhu Bao leaned into it, smiling against the man’s mouth. “I trust you too,” he said softly. “Remind me to give you the spare to my apartment the next time you pick me up, okay?”

“Only if you’re sure.” Zhao Xian teased, his arm wrapping around Zhu Bao’s waist pulling him close for another kiss. He chuckled when they parted. “This isn’t getting a room painted. Let’s go.” 

“If you insist,” Zhu Bao sighed dramatically, but was quick to follow him, eager and excited. “I’m going to need to borrow a shirt from you for the paint,” he said. “Unless you want me to do this shirtless which I have zero problems with.”

“I don’t mind you being shirtless or in my clothes.” Zhao Xian laughed, pulling Zhu Bao close to him as they walked. He enjoyed the comfort of the other’s presence. Zhao Xian led him to the old room that’d belonged to Zhao Deyin. He was converting the room into a playroom. So the one wall they were painting was already set up with paint tape, tarps, and all the furniture was gone. 

In response to his words, Zhu Bao removed his turtleneck and folded it safely into a far corner along with his socks. He picked up a packet of balloons and studied the wall. “Did you want to do darts, or just throw them?” he asked as he opened it to grab them balloons to fill with paint.

“Throwing them would be more fun and less damage to the wall.” Zhao Xian said, giving it some thought. He took off his own sweater, offering it to Zhu Bao, leaving him in the white v neck and jeans. 

“While you look dashing in that, I don’t think white is safe to wear with paint,” Zhu Bao pointed out with a soft laugh as he put the sweater with his own in the corner. He came back and leaned up to kiss the man’s cheek. “Also, I think we need to do a Before and After picture to send to A-Yan. What do you think?”

“It’ll be fine to ruin this one. I have others and that’s a  _ splendid _ idea.” Zhao Xian winked,taking out his phone. “Now, come over here.” Zhao Xian pulled him close for a picture up against the wall. 

Zhu Bao laughed and smiled wide for the picture, teeth and glee, but before Zhao Xian could lower his phone, he reached out to steady the hand. “And one for us?” he offered with the press a kiss to the man’s cheek.

Zhao Xian grinned as he took the picture of the both of them. He lowered the phone enough to turn into Zhu Bao and pressed a smile under Zhu Bao’s eye. “Now, let’s get this started, you gremlin.”

“You're dating this gremlin, what does that make you?” Zhu Bao asked with a laugh and held open a balloon for Zhao Xian to pour the paint into.

“A beastie?” Zhao Xian laughed, “I’m glad that you were with me to pick out these colors. Or it was just going to be a mess of different shades of teal and blue probably?” 

The color Zhao Xian poured in was, thankfully, more of a pastel pink. “Fifty Shades of Teal,” he mused then snickered at the terrible reference as he tied the balloon shut and grabbed the next one to fill. “Not my kink.”

“It was mine for a painting I saw. It also had a gold leaf pressed to it. “ Zhao Xian stated, with a laugh. He filled that balloon and moved on to another color. “What is your favorite painting if you have one.”

“The Company has a collection of ballerina prints by Guan Zeju,” Zhu Bao told him, awe plain in his smile. “I couldn’t choose between them; they all capture the spirit of why I love dancing so much. But my favorite is by another artist, Andrew Atroshenko. It’s just a ballerina putting on her shoes, but the colors… it’s like he took the passion we feel and put them on a brush.” * 

“That is a beautiful painting and I could understand why you'd choose that painting. It’s full of color just like life which is something you exude.” Zhao Xian responded. He went for another balloon.

He got a kiss instead. “Thank you,” Zhu Bao murmured against his lips, smiling sweet.

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Xian replied, giving him another kiss before pulling back.”I am under the impression you’d rather be kissing then painting.” 

“It’s your own fault!” Zhu Bao laughed as he filled the next balloon. “So damn kissable. But I do want to paint, I promise. I’m just looking forward to  _ after  _ we’re done too, you see, since you get me all night. Plenty of kissing time. And more painting if you want to do more than one balloon round.”

“I could paint you.” Zhao Xian suggested, giving Zhu Bao a look. “That would be fun.” the last but it was more for himself but it made him smile. “In fact we should do that for one of our dates.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Zhu Bao said, going pink at the look in the man’s eye. “Not stop being so sexy and smirky, or I’m going to kiss you senseless and this will never get done.”

“Then after it’s done you can try to kiss me senseless then.” Zhao Xian stated, grabbing another balloon. Soon, they were all filled and ready to be thrown in a large plastic tote that Zhao Xian had purchased. 

“You go first.” Zhao Xian gestured to the tote now filled with paint balloons.

Zhu Bao nodded and grabbed two, looking at the wall and deciding where he wanted to throw them. With a snap of his wrist, he had the first one flying for the pristine white, and the yellow splattered across as the balloon exploded. The second color, a baby blue, spattered in the corner. 

“This is really fun,” Zhu Bao decided with a laugh and tossed one to Zhao Xian. “Now you.”

Zhao Xian caught it a little too tightly and the balloon popped. It spurted a pale almost pastel yellow on his arms and shirt. Which had him laughing heartily. “Of course that would happen.” He wiped the paint on his shirt and caught the other one much gentler.

Zhu Bao chuckled and grabbed his own set, tossing them at the wall. “I swear that wasn’t on purpose,” he winked.

“Of course not. It’s not like it’s your favorite color all over me.” Zhao Xian chuckled, tossing some more of the paint. It was already looking good on what was once a pristine white wall. “Not that I mind.”

“Of course not,” Zhu Bao laughed and picked up another. “Speaking of favorites…” He tossed it and teal splattered across an empty spot. “You know, we may only have to do one round of this? This is covering better than I thought it would, and it’s really coming together quickly.”

“You’re right.” Zhao Xian agreed with a pleased grin. This really was turning out better than he planned. He tossed another green. “Thank you for being willing to do this.” 

“Thanks for asking me,” Zhu Bao countered, throwing a blue one. “I like seeing you like this.”

“”You’re welcome.” Zhao Xian said, warmly. He looked over at the man. “I like seeing you like this too. You’re in your element.” 

“Wild and having fun?” Zhu Bao guessed and threw a pink one. “You’d be right,” he laughed and leaned up for a kiss, a spot of blue just under his bottom lip.

Zhao Xian went to swipe it away, but only managed to make it worse. He laughed as he realized some of the yellow had transferred as well. “Now if you only had wings you’d be my warbler.” He leaned down once more for another kiss.

Zhu Bao chuckled into it, breathy and warm. “Well, maybe if you’re good tonight, this warbler will sing you to sleep,” he murmured and reached up to cup the man’s face. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Oh, incentive.” Zhao Xian breathed out before kissing him again. “As are you. Now let’s get cleaned up. I’m sure this has created some sort of appetite.”

“It has,” Zhu Bao assured him and wrapped his arms around Zhao Xian’s shoulders, getting up on his tiptoes to do so. As a ballet dancer, it was an easy movement now to go  _ en pointe _ , and he grinned as he kissed the man passionately. Zhao Xian reached up to cup Zhu Bao’s nape as he let the younger man control the kiss. He was in awe of how the man could move his body to allow him to be almost as tall as him.

“Unless you have an actual hunger, I think I want to get to the cleanup and kissing, please,” Zhu Bao murmured, his nose nudging into Zhao Xian’s cheek. 

“The only hunger I have is for you.” Zhao Xian answered, truthfully before pressing a kiss to Zhu Bao’s forehead. “Now, if you’ll follow me. I’ll take you to get cleaned up and more kisses.”

“How bad is it?” he asked to cover the heat that swelled in his stomach at the words, looking down at his bare chest. He only had a few spots of blowback, then remembered being touched on the lip. He knew his face had to have a smear. “You have a few drops in your beard,” he added as they walked, giggling at the sight. “Of course it was the pink that got you.”

“Pink is a very  _ splendid _ color, Mister Zhu, and it’s bad enough to warrant assistance to remove the mess.” Zhao Xian said, reaching out to touch one of the splatters of paint. “This way.” He grinned, stepping around him to go to the door. 

Zhu Bao followed him easily, grinning right with him. “You called me a gremlin, but I think that’s more a label for  _ you,  _ my dear Mister Zhao,” he laughed, taking the man’s hand.

“You have no idea.” Zhao Xian mused, guiding the man to his bedroom and into the master bath. The room was half the size of the large master bedroom. The left of the room at the cluster of windows that had auto shades was a step down waterfall tab. The right had a vanity with a tucked away toilet and auto fogged glass doors that opened up into a massive walk-in closet. 

“This is as big as my apartment,” Zhu Bao laughed, stepping inside. It was mostly a tease, but it was worth it to see the way Zhao Xian went a bit pink. He leaned up to steal another kiss. “Where do you want me?”

“You can lean against the sink and I will get us some rags.” Zhao Xian said, flushing as he went to one of the baskets in the built in shelves of the vanity. He turned on the sink to get the water luke warm. Once he had the rag damp enough he squeezed out the excess and went for the drops on Zhu Bao’s shoulder.

Zhu Bao swallowed a bit, watching him with dark eyes. He stayed still as the rag rubbed his skin, though his breathing hitched when it dipped down his chest and he licked his lips. “Thank you,” he murmured, voice low with promise, and he smiled up at the man before reaching for his own small rag. He wet it and reached up to swipe away the pink drops from Zhao Xian’s beard.

Zhao Xian tried not to lean into the touch and stay still. In the short time they’d started dating, he’d found that he’d truly missed being touched so kindly. “You’re welcome and thank you too.” He swallowed as his own heart skipped a beat as he watched the paint come off, leaving behind the sun kissed freckled skin. 

“You’re beautiful.” Zhao Xian murumered, repeating Zhu Bao’s earlier words. 

“Thank you,” Zhu Bao said to that and leaned his face in so the smear under his lips could be cleaned. Then he grabbed Zhao Xian’s hand to start rubbing off the yellow. “You are as well.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. Zhao Xian now that Zhu Bao’s paint was off of him, he could let Zhu Bao focus on him. He let his eyes slip closed. 

Zhu Bao got the paint off and leaned back up  _ en pointe  _ to kiss the man slowly. He nibbled on his lower lip and smiled at the soft gasp, which allowed him plenty of room to slide in his tongue and deepen it. “Zhao Xian…” 

Zhao Xian hadn’t been prepared for Zhu Bao to kiss him. So he had gasped and that’d prompted for the younger man to deepen the kiss. Like before he let Zhu Bao control how the kiss went. His arms wrapped around Zhu Bao’s waist pulling him flush against him. He’d let his one hand travel up Zhu Bao’s back to his nape when he realized something. 

“Oh, wait A-Bao.” Zhao Xian parted their kiss with a laugh. He still had on the paint stained white t-shirt. 

Zhu Bao laughed and wiped up the tiny smear that it’d made, then gripped the bottom of the shirt. “May I? Or do you want to stay covered?”

“You can do whatever it is that you like.” Zhao Xian answered, enjoying the feeling in his chest. It was blossoming with a warmth he hadn’t felt since Ying Yue. 

“It’s coming off then, but if you feel uncomfortable at any time, let me know?” Zhu Bao said, chuckling softly, and stole a quick kiss before helping him carefully out of the shirt. Thankfully, it was a v-neck and there was plenty of room to maneuver so the yellow paint didn’t get smeared on Zhao Xian’s face next.

Once it was off, Zhu Bao felt his breath catch all over again. He had been prepared for tattoos, to a point, because he knew all the Zhaos had tattoos of some kind or another and always with at least one that was a snake. He’d seen Zhao Xian’s arms plenty of times and had seen the tattoos on them, but seeing the scars was another story.

He touched a deep one on the man’s chest in awe, then looked up at him with a warm, beaming smile. “You are  _ really  _ beautiful,” he said before dropping a soft kiss onto the mark.

Zhao Xian’s breath caught at the kiss. Despite all the years it was still sensitive. “I am a mess of both bad and good decisions.” Zhao Xian huffed. His hands moved to rest on Zhu Bao’s hips before sliding up to feel the tone of his sides.

“Aren’t we all?” Zhu Bao mused, kissing up Zhao Xian’s neck as his own hands slid down th man’s chest. ‘That’s part of being human, both the rising and the falling.”

“That’s true.” Zhao Xian responded, nuzzling into Zhu Bao’s temple. His hands trailing and felt the goosebumps on the other’s skin. “And I warned you that it’d be chilly here.” He pressed a kiss to Zhu Bao’s forehead. 

“I have you to warm me up though,” Zhu Bao pointed out and drew him down into a kiss. It started slow and heady, but quickly developed passion and heat. He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, wanting to be closer.

Zhao Xian kissed him back just as fervently. His hands moving back down to quickly lift the other off his feet. It jostled the kiss but not for long as Zhu Bao adjusted himself. The new angle allowed for Zhu Bao to deepen the kiss further as he carried them to the bed room. It was warmer inside the room anyways. His sheets had been arranged for winter so when he turned as gently as he could lay the other on the bed it was on dark teal velvet.

“You do, don’t you?” Zhao Xian grinned cheekily when they parted for a moment. He pressed a kiss to the dimple before Zhu Bao could pull him into another kiss.

“I do,” Zhu Bao laughed, soft and breathless, and cupped his face. “And you have me.”

“Good and you have me.” Zhao Xian breathed out before leaning back in to kiss him slowly. His hands sliding up Zhu Bao’s sides to tangle in the hair after angling Zhu Bao’s head up to deepen the kiss. 

“Good,” Zhu Bao managed to breathe out between kisses then dragged him down, further and further, until there was nothing left but the way their skin felt sliding against each other, and the smile Zhao Xian pressed into his cheek.

  
  


🩰🩰🩰

The penthouse was a bit chilly when Zhu Bao woke up, a fact he only registered because he was facing a window, which happened to be frosted over. His arm was outside the blanket and cold, but the rest of him was pleasantly warm, and he quickly tucked himself all the way back in. the movement had Zhao Xian’s arm tightening around his middle and he smiled, melting back into him.

“I’m not getting up,” he promised, head tilting to press his cheek to the man’s forehead. “Good morning… if it’s still morning…”   
  


He trailed off, hearing a soft bell, and suddenly there was a weight on the side of the bed and a cold nose sniffing his chin. He blinked, still bleary eyed, but hardly got a good look at the cat before she headbutted him. He chuckled. “Good morning to you too.”

There was a pleased purr at the greeting before patting his covered chest a few times to check the depth. Then she promptly got on top of him and formed a nice little loaf. Her tail swishing back and forth. 

“Good morning.” Zhao Xian mumbled, sleepily pressing his face into Zhu Bao’s hair.

Zhu Bao chuckled and freed his arm again to pet the cat, who was purring up a storm now. “I think I’m trapped,” he mused, given she was pinning him down and Zhao Xian was pressed into him. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You are and that’s alright. We like you trapped with us.” Zhao Xian stated, reaching out to gently scratch the top of the cat's head. “Don’t we, Buttercup?” That earned another pleased purr.

“Well, that’s good, because I like being trapped with you,” Zhu Bao laughed and continued to pet Buttercup. He smiled to feel Zhao Xian shift in closer. “How did you sleep?”

“Very  _ splendidly _ , how did you sleep?” Zhao Xian chuckled. Buttercup swooshed her tail before bunting her head down in Zhu Bao’s chest. 

“Most splendid,” Zhu Bao assured him and turned his head more to nuzzle into Zhao Xian best he could. There was a pleasant tingle in his body and an ache in some spots that made him blush. “My hips are a bit sore, but I slept perfectly fine.”

Zhao Xian smiled fondly at the blush and moved his arm around so that he could gently massage the younger man’s hip a bit. “I’ll run you a bath once you feel up to getting up. The tub has jets.” Zhao Xian stated, pressing a kiss to the man’s temple.

“Mm, and will you be in there with me?” Zhu Bao asked, breathing slow and heavy at the rubbing, which started to ease some of the ache. “Because otherwise, I think I’d rather smell like us today. If that’s not a weird thing to say. You have really good smelling cologne.”

“I can be if you like.” Zhao Xian laughed, lightly then shook his head. “No, it doesn’t bother me at all.” It really didn’t and pleased him to know that Zhu Bao would be alright with it. 

“Good,” Zhu Bao hummed, pleased, and shifted under the cat. “You make it hard to snuggle him,” he huffed at her, a fond smile on his face.

“Just roll naturally. No eye contact and she will move along with you.” Zhao Xian explained, “Otherwise she digs in her claws.” 

Zhu Bao did so, closing his eyes and rolling into Zhao Xian’s waiting arms. He felt the cat move off of him and breathed out, snuggling close to the man before she came back. “Mmm… you smell nice,” he said and kissed a marking he’d left on Zhao Xian’s neck. “And how are  _ your  _ hips, my dearest gremlin?”

“Mine are just fine, thank you.” Zhao Xian answered with an amused chuckle at the huff he got for that. He hummed at the feel of the kiss on the mark on his neck. It felt right to have the other in his arms. 

Zhu Bao snuggled in, feeling much the same on that sentiment. It felt good to be held like this, and he felt safe and cared for. Perhaps even loved, one day. He smiled just thinking of that. “I propose we stay in bed,” he said, kissing up the man’s throat. “Getting up requires effort and walking into the cold. I’d rather be here with you, just like this.”

“Ah, so my A-Bao isn’t a morning person?” Zhao Xian huffed, gently moved Zhu Bao to be more on top of him so he could massage both hips. “Then if he would like to stay in bed a bit longer, reach up on the headboard and press the second button.”

“Second?” Zhu Bao reached up blindly for any buttons and managed to press what he hoped was the right one. To his delight, it made the curtains move and encase the bed in darkness. He grinned and laid down flush to him, his legs bracketing Zhao Xian’s hips. “By the gods, can I marry this bed?”

“If you like you marry me in this bed?” Zhao Xian laughed as he ran his hands up over Zhu Bao’s hips. He enjoyed the view and weight of having the shorter man on top of him. 

“Maybe,” Zhu Bao humed and leaned down to kiss him, lazy and deep. “If and when we get to that day, I’m sure it’ll be a yes.”

“My A-Bao you’ve already asked if you could.” Zhao Xian teased, hands moving now to Zhu Bao’s untamed locks.

“Marry the bed. I meant more marrying  _ you,”  _ Zhu Bao laughed and nuzzled his nose to the man’s.

“It better be a yes.” Zhao Xian laughed, “But if it’s a no. Hopefully you’ll keep this old fool anyways.” 

“As long as I can,” Zhu Bao said, and nibbled on his lips. “As long as you want me.”

Zhao Xian slid a hand down the middle of Zhu Bao’s back and then hicked his leg up flipping them. This left Zhu Bao on the bottom with a warm Zhao Xian above him. “I will always want you. So it’ll be till the end.” He leaned down and kissed him. “Now, stay warm. Don’t think I didn’t hear that slight growl from your stomach.” 

Zhu Bao sighed, but still let him slip away. “Come back quick or I’ll elope with Buttercup.”

“Oh I will and how do you feel about pears?” Zhao Xian asked, as he grabbed the lightweight robe off the arm of the settee at the foot of the bed. 

‘I like pears,” Zhu Bao smiled before lifting the blanket a bit for Buttercup and wiggling his fingers enticingly at her. “Come here beautiful, warm me up.”

Immediately the beautiful calico himalyian cat that had been loafing on the back of the settee perked up. She moved slowly to him then stopped to knead his shoulder. For a few moments she stared at him as she kneaded then promptly moved to curl into a ball on top of said shoulder so that her face could be pressed into his neck. 

Zhu Bao chuckled and reached his hand up to pet her, loving her purr. “I can’t decide if you would love Odette or be insanely jealous?” he teased the cat. “She likes to cuddle too.”

“Oh, I am sure that it might be jealousy but she likes curling beneath your knees too. So if you fall asleep in the living room make sure before you stretch.” Zhao Xian chuckled coming back carrying a small tray of food. “I’ll make us something heartier later.”

“Mmm, yes,” Zhu Bao said happily, perfectly trapped again by a pleased cat. “I’d sit up and appreciate the fruit, but as you can see, I’ve been pinned down.”

“No worries, Mr. Zhu. I can help you with that.” Zhao Xian grinned, sitting down on the bed and reaching for a partially covered chocolate strawberry. He offered Zhu Bao the first bite.

Zhu Bao took it with a low hum and moan, licking his lips after he swallowed. “It’s good,” he murmured, and parted his lips for another bite. 

“It is.” Zhao Xian grinned, leaning down to steal a kiss instead of offering another bite. Buttercup wasn’t impressed with Zhao Xian’s affection and swatted the man with her tail making him laugh when he leaned back.

“Now, now, Buttercup, there’s plenty of me to go around,” Zhu Bao laughed and shifted, making the cat hop off. “And as much as I love you, I love kisses more.” He pulled Zhao Xian in for a slow, heady kiss, smiling against his mouth.

“Now, that tastes delicious.” Zhao Xian hummed, kissing him back in return.

Zhu Bao laughed in delight, his heart feeling light and warm. “Yes it does.”

🩰🩰🩰

It was the buzzing of his phone within his nightstand that woke him. Blindly he reached for the drawer. In his arms, Zhu Bao shifted away from him to lay on his stomach. He chuckled as almost immediately, the younger man moved up against him. Temporarily forgotten he remembered the phone when the phone vibrated again. He frowned seeing that the call was from Zhao Ziyi. She rarely called him. So it had to be serious. 

Zhao Xian tried his best not to jostle Zhu Bao or buttercup as he got off the bed. He grabbed a robe and went into the bathroom. Zhao Xian shut the door. 

“A-Yi?” He greeted his oldest daughter. “What’s wrong?”

“The shipment for the facility was stolen last night.” Zhao Ziyi’s naturally gravely voice answered. “Our cameras caught the culprits and I handled it but I don’t think this will be the last we see of them  _ Fuqin.  _ It was the Nian’s back in August.” 

“I will be cautious then. I will remain at the penthouse.” Zhao Xian stated, as he started the shower. “Thank you for handling it and I will see you when you’re able to visit Thursday.”

“You’re welcome and I’ll see you too.” Zhao Ziyi said, before hanging up. He smiled, setting his phone on the vanity then went to take a quick shower. It was well into the evening and he had promised his boyfriend that he’d make him something delicious. 

He was well into the Peking duck before Zhu Bao shuffled into the kitchen, body a mess of bites and hair a tousled mess. He was in the pajama bottoms Zhao Xian had left out for him and slipped behind him, holding him as he worked. “Mmn.”

“Did you sleep alright?” Zhao Xian asked, leaning back into Zhu Bao. Despite being shorter than him, Zhu Bao was firmly built. He’d been able to take a bath and was now in a warm sweater and a pair of drawstring cotton pants. 

“Mmm, yes,” Zhu Bao hummed, kissing the back of his neck. He propped his chin on his shoulder to watch him cook, a sleepy smile on his face. “Did you?”

“Very well. Try this.” Zhao Xian answered, offering a bite of broccoli in his homemade sauce. 

Zhu Bao peeked around him to taste it better and licked his lips. “I may have to marry this sauce,” he said seriously, though quickly broke out into a grin. It faltered a bit, however, seeing the crease in Zhao Xian’s brow. He reached up to smooth it away. “What’s wrong? You seem a bit dim.”

“My daughter called about some business, and I need to talk to you about it.” Zhao Xian responded, turning his head to kiss Zhu Bao’s temple. 

“Alright,” Zhu Bao smiled and leaned into him, head coming to rest on his shoulder. “I’m listening whenever you’re ready.”

“There has been some issues with one of the rival companies trying to sabotage things. Because of my other businesses A-Yi has asked me to remain in residence till we conclude our deal with Mr. Ruangroji.” Zhao Xian explained, “You’re welcome to stay over with me or visit as you like?”

Zhu Bao considered that with a thoughtful frown. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said after a moment. “I’ve got my classes and practice with the company, and Odette to look after, but if I find the time I’ll let you know. If nothing else, I can bring you dinner or something.”

He leaned up to kiss the man’s cheek. “I’m sorry you’ll be stuck here awhile. How long until your deal is done?”

“We have another two months. His partner was ill. I wanted to make sure he wasn’t making a rash choice in haste.” Zhao Xian answered, pressing another kiss to the shorter man’s temple.

“Then it’s a good thing you gave me your keycard, because I’m going to be visiting a lot,” Zhu Bao promised him and smiled sweetly at the kiss. “We’ll figure it out, A-Xian.”

“You can bring Odette. A-Yi still has her room at the far end of the hallway. There’s a heated tree and Buttercup doesn’t go in there.” Zhao Xian said, suggestively with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“Why, Mister Zhao, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get me to move in,” Zhu Bao laughed and kissed him before he could answer, slow and happy. “I’ll think about it,” he promised and smiled down at the food.

“You’re welcome too at least for while I’m being secluded.” Zhao Xian laughed, lightly. “Something more permanent can be discussed when we are both ready.”

“I have to say, I’m curious how you’d fare in my apartment,” Zhu Bao admitted with a snicker. “And all the aunties on the upper floors that like to be nosy. They already think I have a sugar daddy. One of them saw me biking you around on our date.”

“Oh? Then an all nighter at your apartment is in order.” Zhao Xian responded, turning the eye off so that he could put the vegetables in the bowl. Then he put the skillet in the sink to wash after they’d eaten. “If that’s alright with you? Hopefully the Auntie’s give me their approval.”

‘You’ve got at least two, one of which wishes she were a few years younger so she could snatch you up,'' Zhu Bao laughed and leaned his head on him again. “And having an all-nighter is perfectly fine with me. I’d love to share my home with you.”

“Maybe I won’t leave if I go. Buttercup comes with me. It was my gift from A-Yan when she turned two.” Zhao Xian suggested, lifting the bowl and taking it to the table where it was almost ready. “That cabinet there has the dishes.” he pointed, “if you want to set the table.”

Zhu Bao chuckled and did so. He was smiling as he set it up and moved back to him for a kiss. “You'd both be welcome,” he murmured and wrapped him up into a hug. “I’d like that very much, if I’m honest.”

“And I’d be happy to come.” Zhao Xian hugged him back before pressing a kiss to the man’s temple then his nose. “Now, let’s get you fed.” 

Zhu Bao grinned at that and took his hand. “Yes, let’s.”

🩰🩰🩰

“I have these last two meetings and I will meet you afterwards.” Zhao Xian said, brushing his lips against Zhu Bao’s lips. A bright smile on his face as Zhu Bao remained settled against him as he sat on his own office desk. The two months spent together in seclusion had only brought them closer. Especially when the two of them were able to share the holidays together. 

“It’s almost strange to think that you are actually out of here finally,” Zhu Bao laughed and leaned up for another kiss. “And you double checked the list? Anything else you wanted, or is this good?” he asked, holding up the paper with their groceries on it.

“It never hurts to have extra apples.” Zhao Xian smiled into their kiss. When they parted he brushed Zhu Bao’s bangs a bit. “Is there anything you want me to pick up before I come home.” His hand moving to rest on the younger man’s hip. He didn’t care that his three assistants were staring over the top of their counter into his office.

Zhu Bao chuckled. “Just you, gremlin,” he said and lifted  _ en pointe  _ to kiss him. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, my beautiful one, go before I decide to just join you.” Zhao Xian laughed, letting his hands slip away. Outside, his second assistant Pan Chi’s head popped up in horror at the mention of him skipping the meetings. 

“Don’t worry, Pan Chi, I wouldn’t let him,” Zhu Bao chuckled at the woman’s wide eyes, winking charmingly at her and at Zhao Xian’s pout. “Behave, love. I’ll see you soon.”

Pan Chi let out a rather happy sigh of relief before disappearing back into her seat. Zhao Xian shook his head. “I will be just for you, A-Bao.” Zhao Xian leaned forward for one last kiss. ”I’ll message you when I’m on my way.”

“Okay,” Zhu Bao said, cheerful, and made sure his phone was in his pocket before leaving. He waved from the door before ducking out, a giggle in his step.

He took the lift down and looked at the list. A few items he could get at a market he could simply walk to, and though it was cold, the sun was out. A nice day, all things considered, and he left his hood down to catch the random snowflakes on his hair.

He didn’t realize he was being followed until the second block and a sick, hunted feeling rose in his chest. He pulled out his phone as nonchalantly as possible, pulling up the nearest chat.

_ To Zhao Xian: Hel _

He was jumped on and his phone went skidding away. A hand shoved over his mouth before he could even think to shout and he heard the heartstopping sound of a van door sliding open. He struggled, but not too much, remembering his lessons from Zhao Xian. Best to let himself be taken than fight and sustain irreparable damage. Zhao Xian would miss him. It was just a matter of time.

His efforts to escape were token at best and he was unceremoniously dumped into the van. A bag was shoved over his head and he was kicked into compliance.

“Finally we caught one of the brats.” A man said with pride, as he took the bag off to check on him.

“I don’t know.. That big blue haired one...he wasn’t with him. I don’t think that…” a softer, younger man’s voice started.

“You’re not paid to think at all.” Another man said with a growl. “Shut up and bandage that cut up.”

🩰🩰🩰

“Is there something wrong, sir?” Pan Chi asked while sitting a cup of fresh coffee on the desk. Though if one was to truly taste it then it would be more milk with some caramel and a drop of coffee in it. Her dangling earrings chiming as she moved.

“Yes, I was just...he usually texts me.” Zhao Xian started, then he shook his head. “This time…”

“Oh! That’s because you’ve accidentally turned on the airplane mode while it was in your pocket.” Pan Chi said, after observing his phone. “Swipe down, then turn it off.” 

“Thank you.” Zhao Xian said, doing as she instructed. His phone started going off with his family chat’s messages, his business messages, and then there was one from Zhu Bao. His heart was hopeful until he read the message. Zhu Bao was always so precise with his texts and if he messed up he always sent a corrected text. And it was sent over two hours ago. 

“Reschedule the last meeting and call Zhao Bin to the security office.” Zhao Xian said, abruptly standing up. 

“Yes, sir.” Pan Chi chirped, quickly to follow orders. Zhao Xian’s heart raced fast as he worriedly made his way to the security office to check the cameras. It had to have happened when the man had been leaving.

🩰🩰🩰

It became apparent almost immediately that they had the wrong man. Not that  _ they  _ knew that, but it left Zhu Bao in a pit of worry. They thought he was Zhao Deyin, which couldn’t be good. Not only because if he was discovered not to be he could be killed, but the real Zhao Deyin would be targeted. And they could only want him to hurt Zhao Xian.

So far, besides the rough start, they had treated him well enough. He had a room with something to sit on and water to drink. He had his jacket and wasn’t freezing. There were no windows and no outside noise, so he ascertained he was underground or in a soundproof bunker. The slightly damp air leaned more towards the former.

Zhu Bao curled up on the cot and sighed, his stomach a tumble of knots. He had no doubt Zhao Xian had discovered him missing by now. The Zhao family were a true force to be reckoned with. He would be found, he knew that much, dead or alive.

What made his heart heavy was the thought of his beloved panicking. Of having to rouse his troops. And to have to worry about all of his family, not just Zhu Bao. It wasn’t fair, not even a little, and with Zhao Deyin being the real target, he could only hope he, Gu Chang, and A-Yan stayed utterly safe.

He heard the footsteps coming and sat up, heart beating wildly, but he relaxed seeing the young man from the van. He was the most uncertain about all this, the weak link, and Zhu Bao knew it was because of him he was treated so well. 

Not to say he was a soft touch, but Zhu Bao would take what he could get. “Thank you,” he said, accepting the water bottle and dumpling. Seeing the way the young man fidgeted made him smile kindly. “I’d call you by name, but I don’t know it.”

“No need. Just know I’m not going to hurt you.” the younger man said. His short brown hair and brown eyes flicking down to the tray. His hands went to his pockets.

The movement didn’t stop Zhu Bao from seeing the tattoo on one of his fingers, a good identifier. He made sure to keep perfectly pleasant and neutral so the man didn’t spook, the way Zhao Deyin was when he was talking to his clients, or business partners not family.

“I hope your boss didn’t promise you a payout,” he said as he settled back down on his cot. “I don’t know what you’ve heard of my  _ baba,  _ but he is not the negotiating kind. Not when it’s family. You may think you’re getting millions, and maybe you’ll even see the briefcase, but i think you know that’s as good as it’ll get. Your boss will be fugitive from the moment it happens, if they even get out of here alive. Would you really want the Zhao Triad on your heels? Do you really think your own people will protect you when their own lives are endangered?”

He bit into the dumpling and saw the young man flinch, so he made extra sure his smile was kind. “I’m not saying bust me out. I won’t ask you to do that for me. I’m just saying if you have the chance to run before my  _ baba  _ rains hell on everyone here, you take it. A kindness for a kindness.”

“No one’s coming and I can’t let you go.” The boys voice dropped low. He mumbled something that sounded like  _ no one comes here. _ He turned his head to the door. “And don’t antagonize  _ him _ again. He told us he’d break your foot.”

“I hear your words, thank you,” Zhu Bao said sincerely. He knew the look of a kid looking for just a little bit of good in the world and strived to be that, even if it was fleeting. “And I understand. Get  _ yourself _ out if you can. If you really believed you were safe, you wouldn’t look so worried. I don’t blame you for that. I’m worried too.”

“I will take care of myself. You just need to stay quiet.” the younger man said as footsteps started coming down towards the room. He quickly took out his airpods and started listening to listen to music as he leaned against the wall.

Zhu Bao took the cue and sat back against the wall on the cot, sipping his water and eating the dumpling, trying to look as small, nonchalant, and quiet as possible.

“You’re in here again?” Was the first thing that the head of the trio said when he spotted the younger man. 

“Because you told him to. Now lay off.” The second said, tilting his head off to the side. The dismissal was clear. The younger man sneaked a look at Zhu Bao before heading out. The second in command ruffled the younger man’s head when passing.

Zhu Bao watched them discreetly, focused more on his dumpling, but was able to see the exchange through his lashes. So, first in command was the hothead. A dangerous sort of person to have in charge. The second was the voice of reason, but just as into the plot as the first. That could be tricky. Zhu Bao wasn’t used to dealing with gangsters like the real Zhao Deyin, but he’d met many kinds of people in his life. If nothing else, he knew how to be kind, and he offered the two men a nod around his bite of food.

“Who would have thought that old Man Zhao would be so careless with his children? Just letting them roam around without anyone to protect them during these times?” The hot head sassed as the second closed the door and leaned against it. 

“The thing is,  _ baba  _ wasn’t aware I was without a bodyguard today,” Zhu Bao said carefully, his voice gentle and unassuming. “My usual guard had the flu. I wasn’t about to let him sneeze all over me. I’m actually very impressed you three managed to get me on the one day I didn’t have one. You must have been following me for awhile.”

“Since the little brats dance recital.” The hot head answered, moving closer to Zhu Bao. “You’d think you’d be smarter with all that education? But I guess that’s what happens when you marry a designer and turn into a trophy husband.”

Zhu Bao wasn’t an idiot. He knew the man was just trying to get a rise out of him, and in many ways it did work. Speaking of A-Yan, and Gu Chang, and Zhao Deyin in such a way… he felt angry on their behalf, but that was not his battle to fight. He had to protect them, and that meant smiling, so he did.

“You’re probably right,” he said and changed the subject before the man could get angry at his lack of reaction. “How much are you asking for me?” he asked, honestly curious. 

“I thought you’d be worth less but you know how it goes. A zero for every year alive.” The man grinned. A gleam of knowing in his eyes at what was the real plan behind his eyes.

The look had Zhu Bao’s heart sinking. Fear and sadness were a heady mix, but he kept his smile on. He was going to die, he realized. They weren’t going to let him leave. And that… well. He closed his eyes for a breath and took a sip of water. “Impressive,” he told the man, since he seemed to want some sort of praise and settled back again, his stomach twisting into even more knots. He wanted to cry but kept the tears down.

It appeared that the hot headed kidnapper was rather pleased with himself. He chuckled. “To a Zhao, I highly doubt that.” He frowned though seeing the bowl. “Stop feeding him so well.”

“It’s dumplings not Peking Duck, and if you have an issue with it get over it. You’re not cooking it and I am not getting murdered because we starved or harmed him even more than we already have.” The second said firmly.

The thing was, they probably would die too. Zhu Bao felt his heart move in pity for them and ate the last of the food, just in case it was taken from him. “Thank you,” he said to the second man, his smile small but there.

“Don’t be thanking him anytime soon. You’re going to be in here for a long time Zhao  _ Deyin _ .” The hot head pouted before stomping out. The second tilted his head to the side for a moment looking at him. 

“Only eat what the boy brings.” the second man said before filling out. Immediately there was a sharp jab to the door and what sounded like a scuffle that shortly ended.

Zhu Bao winced to hear it, hoping it wasn’t the youngest getting a beating. He wasn’t sure why it would happen, but with a hot head in charge, anything went. He sighed and drew his legs up to his chest and buried his face, giving into that sadness and fear and crying silently.

It was a little bit later that the young man came in again. He had a small smile on his face as he knelt down to get the tray. His hand was a little shaky from what looked like a burn to his hand. He tilted his head looking at the second water bottle. “Was it tepid? I can get you another?” 

“That’d be nice, thank you,” Zhu Bao smiled back at him, worried about his hand. “Could you also bring me a paper and pen?”

“I…can bring you a towel and a pencil?” the younger questioned, then paused. “Just don’t try anything because I can’t unlock the outer door. Be very quiet.”

“I just want to write a letter to my husband,” Zhu Bao assured him. “It’s not like I can give it to him anyway, I just need to write and I promise I’ll be quiet. Please.”

The young man nodded. Then slunk up to the door and opened it carefully. He popped his head out then silently shut the door. If what felt like thirty minutes went by that he came back in with a small notebook and a black thin pencil with eraser. “Don’t let  _ him _ see it.” The boy said, giving him the pencil and pad. He went across the room and sat by the door.

ZHu Bao nodded and pulled to a new page, then settled on writing a letter to Zhao Xian. he hoped it would be found with his body, and that his beloved would hear his words. Not to feel guilty for this, not to blame himself. Not to shut his heart away forever. That he loved him. That he’d always would.

The young man light tapped the floor to get his attention.So that the other had time to hide his contraband when the door opened. The second kidnapper was there. There was a bruise on his jaw. He smiled down at the sitting teenager then ruffled his hair. 

“This is where you are.” 

“ _ He _ said I can’t leave him alone with his food now.” the younger man answered. 

“Did he go near it?” 

“I bought it from the granny.” 

“Good.” The second man said, turning his gaze on Zhu Bao and how the man was keeping his legs tucked under him. “You told him.”

“Better than not.” The younger man answered, shutting the door. The second was still looking at Zhu Bao carefully. Like there wasn’t something quite right about him. 

“What made you think this wasn’t him earlier?” 

The younger man blushed and gently fidgeted with his now ruined moon tattoo. “He’s too pretty and short. Aren’t all born Zhao’s tall?” 

“I took after my mother,” Zhu Bao said, and it wasn’t even a lie. His mother had been pretty and short too, at least as much as he remembered. “I also broke my wrist in middle grade, so bye-bye growth plates. I barely grew after that.” Also not a lie, though he hadn’t had much left to grow anyway. He shrugged at the man.

“No, you’re a different kind of…” the younger man said then clammed up when the older guy peered over his shoulder at him. 

“I think he’s trying to say what I’m starting to see…” the second finished for him. 

“See what?” the hot headed kidnappers voice said, shoving the door open and glaring at the younger man. His face infinitely more bruised and he had a busted lip.

“That being a trophy husband is a waste and get out. I told you to not be near him.” the second one’s voice narrowed. The younger man slid towards the corner away from the door. 

“It’s my fault you brought your street rat with you on this.” the hot head fussed, “Perhaps you should have left him there.” 

“I won’t tell you again.” the second one’s voice became icy. The hot head huffed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Here was going to be generous and tell you that the blue haired had an accident today.” the hot head grinned.

“You didn’t.” the second’s eyes widened and turned his back to Zhu Bao. 

“Oh don’t look at me. Accidents happen all the time.” 

“Get out.” the second demanded taking a step forward. He was horrified for two reasons. The first being they already had Zhao Deyin and the second being that the fool in front of him had injured Zhao Bin. The wasn’t an easy task and he knew it too good to be true when the hot head had stomped off. This was supposed to be easy. It was done all the time with rich people getting kidnapped and their families paying. Hell, he’d done it before the last prison sentence. He inwardly sighed and stepped back out of the room with the hot head.

Zhu Bao was quiet a long moment, his heart beating fast at the idea that Zhao Bin was hurt. He hadn’t had a true conversation with the man that many times, but he was lively and always upbeat. Even though he tended to get on Zhao Deyin’s nerves, he also knew they were thick as thieves. Not to mention A-Yan adored him. The idea of him being hurt or killed was like someone pulling on one of his ribs and yanking it free.

He forced himself to breathe and looked up at the young man still in the room, brain working hard. He’d thought the second and first man had been in cahoots, but the very real fear and surprise on the man’s face had told him otherwise. The hot head was working a deeper play and at least the second man had no idea. Propbaby this young man too.

He took the gamble. “What do you know about my family?” he asked, voice perfectly controlled. “Besides being rich, if you’re expecting to get so much.”

“We aren’t expecting much but just enough.” the younger man asked. He swallowed looking up. “Gege, said that your family are dancers and body guards.”

“Yes, but that’s just a front.” Zhu Bao felt his heart ache all over at how panicked the boy suddenly looked. “They’re Triad. You know what that means, especially if your friend attacked my bodyguard. I am the son of the Triad Master, so if you really think you or I are getting out of this alive, well… I’m afraid I don’t have that same confidence.”

The boy sat up straight and bit his lip. He ran his ruined hand in his hair and winced before looking at the door. “Can I sit by the tray?” 

Zhu Bao nodded. “Of course.”

He got up and slowly made his way to the tray on the floor beside the cot that Zhu Bao was sitting on. His brown eyes were glossy. He gently padded the corner of the bed for the notepad and pencil. His gaze flicking to beneath the door. 

“Can the two of you stop him and save yourselves?” Zhu Bao asked softly as he slid the pad and pencil over. His note was already tucked safely away in his pocket. “He’s just one right now, but there may be more. I don’t want you to miss your chance to get away.”

_ Yes, but shouldn’t you be more concerned about you? You aren’t Tan-ge’s friend. _ The younger man said, worriedly.  _ But you’re one of them just not him.  _

“You’ve been on me since the start,” Zhu Bao chuckled softly and nodded. “I’m not Zhao Deyin, but I am dating the Triad Master, so that may be just as bad for you. And don’t worry about me. If you get rid of that guy, I can get out, or wait to be rescued. You and your gege are in just as much danger as I am. If you can get out and warn them, maybe I’ll be saved. Or you can just get out. Either way, I don't want all of us to die needlessly.”

_ Voice lower and he kept talking about a neck tattoo. You didn’t have one when I sat with gege. I tried to tell but Tan-ge would get angry.  _ The young man explained and bit his lip again before peering beneath the door.  _ I think I can check on your blue haired man. _

“If you can,” Zhu Bao nodded. “He is Zhao Deyin’s bodyguard, so they’ll be on guard…”

He trailed off, considering, and looked at the young man. “Can you get out of here and go to Zhao Security?”

_ Gege has his phone but I can try when Tan-ge smokes. _ The young man responded back then thought about it.  _ But I can’t go there. We are too far to go and I don’t want him to kill gege. _

“Can you get somewhere to make a phone call?” Zhu Bao asked and took the pad of paper to write down Zhao Xian’s private number. “Call him and tell him where we are, tell him what’s happening, then you and your gege get out of here and don’t look back. He will take care of the rest.”

_ I will try my best. _ The young man wrote then slowly ripped the paper where the number was.  _ Just don’t make him angry.  _

“I won't,” Zhu Bao promised and hid the notebook under the mattress. “Go.”

The young man nodded then gathered up the food and water. “Keep your legs tucked.” was all he said before disappearing out the door.

🩰🩰🩰

Zhao Xian’s heart was pounding in his chest and his heart sank as every hour went by that they hadn’t found him. It also didn’t help that Zhao Bin’s car that had just come out of the shop wrecked during the search this morning. Thank goodness, he only sustained airbag burns. He peered over at his son and smiled fondly. 

“A-Bin, I…” Zhao Xian started but stopped as his phone started buzzing in his pocket. It was coming from an unknown number around here. Normally he wouldn’t answer but this could be Zhu Bao reaching out to him. 

“A-Bao?”

“ _ Is safe for now. Wuzhao Ave. Be very quiet. Window on the west side is open. Tan Ren doesn’t like that side. Too much glass. Be very quiet. _ ” a very young hushed voice said. “ _ I’m sorry. We didn’t know. _ ” 

Then the line went dead. He let out a shuddering breath. 

“Fuqin is something wrong?” Zhao Bin asked after hearing his father sigh. 

“Someone just called and gave us a tip.” Zhao Xian stated, “And we aren’t going to waste it. Send your sisters first to scout then we go later tonight.”

“Why so late?”

“He’s in a spot that requires us to be delicate and the person who gave me a tip said that Zhu Bao was safe for now.” Zhao Xian explained, handing his phone to Zhao Bin. “Track that number and see where it’s at now.” 

“Will do.” Zhao Bin nodded, giving his father a reassuring smile. “It shouldn’t be long.”

🩰🩰🩰

The younger man beamed as he stepped into the room. He smelled a little cigarette smoke but he had a fresh unopened water bottle and a plate of dimsum. He also looked cold and shivering a bit. “Sorry, it’s not something better but the granny’s stall is the same everyday. It was this or the honey pork stickers and those have picks. He’d have gotten mad and used them on you.” He explained then sat on the floor near the bed. 

Zhu Bao smiled in worry, but took the food. "Thank you," he murmured.

“This is gege’s keep it hidden. I asked gege to take me to get supplies tonight.” The younger man said, stuffing a finger blade into the mattress. “I talked to gege about tonight. Pay close attention to the sounds tonight. Snakes are quiet at night.” 

Zhu Bao nodded, hope in his heart. "Thank you. Stay safe."

“You too. I’m Su Long and I’m sorry.” Su Long said then started fidgeting with his burned hand, “Please eat. The night might be long.“ 

Zhu Bao smiled sweetly. "I'm Zhu Bao," he said and offered his hand to shake.

Su Long took the offered hand and shook it gently. He smiled and leaned back against the wall. He knew it would probably hurt them in the end but he didn’t tell Mai Feng what he’d done. But his gege hadn’t told him that this was what their plan was. Mai Feng and Tan Ren had told him that they were picking up Tan Ren’s friend. That they were going to spend the weekend together. He should have known that there was a catch. Mai Feng had been a thief and extortanist before going to prison for eight years. That’d been a dark time for him because the lady that Mai Feng paid to take care of him kicked him out. He’d been ten then. 

“I like  [ dan dan noodles ](https://thewoksoflife.com/dan-dan-noodles/) the best.” Su Long mumbled low, watching Zhu Bao eat. “I think that’s what I’ll ask gege for dinner.” 

Before he could move, the door opened with Tan Ren stepping inside. “Oh, you're feeding him.” he said in his normal disgusting tone. Su Long pushed himself as close into the wall as he could. “You’re beloved gege wants you.” 

Su Long sent Zhu Bao a look of sorrow and got up to leave. As he was walking past Tan Ren’s hand shot out for Su Long’s burned hand gripped the wrist tight. 

“Let go of me.” Su Long tugged on his wrist but Tan Ren brought the hand up to his own face.

“You should take better care of yourself and leave the cooking to the grannies you like to weasel in front of.” Tan Ren smirked as Su Long paled a bit. At that look of fright, Tan Ren released the wrist and refocused his attention on Zhu Bao. 

“Touch me again or him and that’ll be the last thing you do with that hand.” Su Long shot back then hurried out of the room leaving the two of them together.

Zhu Bao sat up tall, refusing to look afraid. “You’re not like them,” he mused, because it was true, the man wasn’t. “You’re in this for more than money, otherwise you wouldn’t have hurt my bodyguard.”

“Oh so maybe there is some Zhao in you after all.” Tan Ren responded, looking rather pleased with himself. He had in fact had more to gain than just kidnapping Zhao Deyin. He could get the money and gain nortitry in his own gang for it. Because who wouldn’t want to be known for stealing from the best and living to tell the tale. He’d get his money and he would flee the country after putting a bullet in this idiot's head.

“So, what is it you want?” Zhu Bao asked, hearing some movement on the opposite side of the door. He hoped that was the two brothers running. “Glory?”

“What does your little pea sized brain think it could be about?” Tan Ren asked, with a huff. He for once wasn’t wearing the gloves. So his fingers were exposed with their tattoos. 

‘I think you’re going to kill me,” Zhu Bao said as calmly as he could, though his stomach dropped in fear. His mind latched onto the pig tattoos, desperate to remember every detail, just in case he wasn’t killed before Zhao Xian came. “After all, that would do wonders for your reputation. The man who killed the Zhao heir? You’d be unparalleled. As you should be.”

“That’s hilarious if you think that  _ you’re _ the heir. That venomous bitch sister of yours is.” Tan Ren snapped, agitated by something. “Haven’t you ever wondered why you’re not allowed to be a part of the business? Always left behind. If you were a true heir you’d have never been caught so easily.”

The door to the other room opened, creaking slowly and heavy. A flicker of a shadow passed under it, then another, and another. Zhu Bao’s heart jumped and he took his final gamble.

“You’re right,” Zhu Bao told the man, praying with all his might that it was Zhao Xian on the other side of the door and not the rival gang. “But then, I’m  _ not  _ Zhao Deyin.”

“What?” Tan Ren said, sharply. Stepping closer to Zhu Bao. His face twisting into a scowl. “I’ve been watching you. I know that your husband and daughter are currently out of town. When that happens you do spend your time with your father.”

“I’m not him,” Zhu Bao said again, and smirked right back. “I’m worse. You’re looking at the future spouse of Zhao Xian, Grandmaster of the Zhao Triad, and considering he’s about to rain hellfire down on you in search of me, I almost pity you.” His eyes flicked to the door again and his smile widened. “ _ Almost.”  _

Before Tan Ren could even respond, the door was kicked open. The door actually split and Zhao Bin was there with Zhao Ziyi stepping in. Her greyish white eyes narrowed, dressed in black, and a beretta with attached silencer in her hand. Behind her was Zhao Xian. 

“What the…Oh fuck!” Tan Ren cursed as Zhao Ziyi shot him in the knee. 

Zhao Xian walked around them as Zhao Ziyi and Zhao Bin assessed the room and made sure that the bleeding fool on the floor remained there. He gave the man one passing glare as he walked over to Zhu Bao. He smiled worriedly at him. His hands going to the cut on Zhu Bao’s forehead. 

“Are you alright?” Zhao Xian asked, ignoring the whining coming from Tan Ren.

Zhu Bao untangled his feet from under him and all but launched onto the man, holding him tight. “A-Xian,” he said, trembling, but quickly pulled back with wide, worried eyes. “Su Long and his gege, did they make it out?”

Zhao Xian caught him easily and pulled him flush to him. When Zhu Bao pulled back, Zhao Xian locked his arms up to stop him. “There were others? Is that who called me?” Zhao Xian asked, before finally caving to Zhu Bao’s wiggling, and loosened his hold. “Are you hurt besides your head?” 

“I’m fine,” Zhu Bao smiled up at him, the tears starting to well up. “The man right there is in a gang, pig tattoos?” he sniffled and buried back into Zhao Xian’s hold. “Su Long and his gege were tricked into helping him. Su Long called you for me and his gege kept  _ him  _ from hurting me. He was going to break my foot.” The last part was little more than a whisper and he buried his face into Zhao Xian’s chest. “You’re here, my A-Xian…”

“I am so sorry, my xingan. I’ll make sure that in the future to not let my husband get taken so easily.” Zhao Xian said with the last part being heard only by Zhu Bao. He hadn’t missed how the man had declared to his captor that he was Zhao Xian’s future husband. It’d made his heart skip a beat and also made his children all do a head swivel at him. The look Zhao Ziyi gave him meant that a dinner with her was possible. 

Zhu Bao went pink and hid his face. “Oh… you heard that?” he asked, sniffling and giggling. “Well, I meant it.”

“I know you did and now you get to have a private dinner with me and Zhao Ziyi.” Zhao Xian laughed, “Since you had practice the last time she was over for dinner.” He mused, enjoying the blush to Zhu Bao’s face. He brought his hands up to cup Zhu Bao’s face to tilt it back. He smiled warmly at him before pressing a kiss to Zhu Bao’s forehead. 

“I’ll be honored,” Zhu Bao said, closing his eyes at the kiss. “A-Xian, that man was after A-Yin,” he murmured. “Is he safe?”

“Yes, he’d taken the family jet to be with A-Chang and A-Yan.” Zhao Xian chuckled. Behind him, Zhao Xian pressed another kiss to the man’s temple, then his eyelids, then the tip of his nose. “Let’s get you home.”

“Yes, please,” Zhu Bao smiled, finally relaxing in relief. “Take me home.” Zhao Xian’s gaze softened further then he moved, gathering Zhu Bao into his arms. The movement was quick but fluid so that Zhu Bao wasn’t completely off kilter. He pressed a kiss to Zhu Bao’s cheek that was conveniently in front of him when Zhu Bao settled. 

“Of course, my xingan.” Zhao Xian said, low in his ear to him before sending a knowing look at Zhao Ziyi and Zhao Bin. He knew that his children would take care of the one who threatened their family. So he nodded to them in consent before heading for the door.

“Wait,” Zhu Bao stopped him and reached out for Zhao Bin, brows furrowed. “Are you okay, A-Bin? He said he hurt you.”

“I’m alright, A-Bao.” Zhao Bin said, turning to Zhu Bao. He stepped forward allowing for Zhu Bao to inspect him. His face had burns on it from his airbag. “Trust me the other car got it worse. Thankfully I was in the Audi.” 

“Good, I’m glad,” Zhu Bao breathed out in relief and resettled in Zhao Xian’s arms. “I didn’t want to be the one to try to tell that boyfriend of yours something bad happened to you. He acts cold, but he’d burn the city for you.”

Zhao Bin’s eyes immediately turned into heart eyes and he probably would have swooned if Tan Ren hadn’t moaned. He turned and stomped on the man’s ankle. “Be quiet, you.” Then he turned back to Zhu Bao and his father. “Yes, he would and I would gladly for him.” 

Zhu Bao chuckled as he was carried out and snuggled into Zhao Xian. “I think I know that feeling,” he breathed out into his neck. “I love you, A-Xian.”

“I love you too, xingan.” Zhao Xian responded before pressing a kiss to the man’s head. “Now, let’s get you out of here.” 

Zhao Xian carried him out to the denali that was still running. He pressed a kiss to Zhu Bao’s cheek as they walked. Zhao Xian helped him inside before sliding in after him. Once he was inside with him, he shut the door and took off his jacket. “It was freezing there, A-Bao.” He said worriedly, settling his jacket over the other.

“It was,” Zhu Bao agreed, shivering and snuggling close. “Thankfully Su Long brought me warm foods, and always made sure they were bought, not made, so I wasn’t poisoned.” He smiled despite himself, thinking of the young man. “You should hire him into the company. He has a good heart. Just a little lost, but with some guidance, he’ll go a long way.”

Zhao Xian wrapped an arm around Zhu Bao and pulled him flush against him. “I am grateful that he called us. I was worried that the Nian’s had taken you.” He let his eyes flutter shut as he remembered how one of their own had been returned to them in pieces. “I will consider it once we make sure that you’re doing alright.” 

“I’m fine, just a bit shaken up. I thought I was going to die a few times,” he admitted softly and leaned his face up for a kiss. “I’m here, A-Xian. You found me.”

Zhao Xian’s eyes opened and he smiled obliging the kiss. It was a soft kiss as he cupped Zhu Bao’s cheek. He deepened the kiss as the feeling of everyone being safe seeped in. He pulled back, “I did and not without your help. You are so brave to even speak with them.” 

“I was taught to be kind. And it was enough to save me this time,” Zhu Bao grinned, pleased at the praise, before his eyes widened at something out the window. “Wait! That’s them at the dim sum place!”

There sitting there in front of the stall were two patron tables. There was Su Long and Mai Feng. The younger man was grinning as he was eating his dan dan noodle. While Mai Feng was shaking his head laughing. 

“Do you want to stop?” Zhao Xian asked, seeing the eagerness in the other. He peered out at the ones that Zhu Bao was talking about. He could see the familial way the two were behaving. It made his heart soften towards the two. Zhu Bao was safe and the two made that happen. While he wouldn’t take in the other. He could see the younger one growing into his own.

“I’m just glad they’re okay,” Zhu Bao said, relaxing in happiness and relief. “Not how I pictured my day going, but I’m glad I got to meet them. As far as kidnappers go, anyway,” he teased, though shuddered too. “They made it bearable, treated me with respect and got me back to you. I… don’t know if I’d be alive without them. Definitely would be without a foot.”

“He’s lucky his foot is still attached.” Zhao Xian huffed then he brushed a strand of hair behind Zhu Bao’s hair behind his ear. “I am just glad that you’re safe and they treated you so well.” 

“They let me write you a goodbye letter, which I thought was kind,” Zhu Bao murmured. “Now, I can just burn it and focus on our future. Speaking of, when I get my own bodyguard, make sure they like ballet. I don’t want them to be bored out of their minds,” he laughed lightly, knowing that was what was going to happen. “Oh, and snakes. I don’t want them to be afraid of Odette.”

“Oh? That’s awfully specific requirements but I think I can handle them xingan.” Zhao Xian chuckled, pulling him into another kiss. This was playful and reminder that there was a future of them being together. They were making plans and Zhao Xian couldn’t help but look forward to it. 


End file.
